Is Love Joy or Sorrow?
by Anime-17
Summary: Finally, I have another fic! YAY! This is another SoraxKairi and also includes SelphiexTidus and RikuxOC. Simple modern set story in a High School. They are all Juniors in this story...rating mostly for upcoming chapters
1. The Crush

My BRAND-NEW, Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I'm so excited cuz I haven't been able to write in a while. This is now in a "modern" setting. As if they lived in the world we do. Enjoy, and PLEASE review! Thx ;) 

Anime17

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 1 The Crush**

Kairi sat at her desk in math class, about to fall asleep because of the teacher's boring lecture. The bell soon brought her back to reality as she snapped her head up.

_Ugh…I can't stand this class……_

She grabbed her schoolbag and swung it over her shoulder, sighing.

Once out in the hall, she was greeted by her best friend, Selphie.

"Hey girl, how was math class?"

Kairi gave her a glare, "How do you think?"

"Awwww…having a bad day? Well, this might cheer ya up. There's this new guy in our class and he's really cute!" she was getting over-excited, but Kairi didn't seem very interested.

"Oh, Selph, will you stop with this stuff? I don't care! Every time you've brought up a cute guy, it's only because YOU like them, remember?"

"Yeah, but this time might be different."

"I doubt it. You haven't been right about that yet."

They walked down the hall to their lockers, grabbing the books needed for their next class.

"You know, Kairi, if you just see him-"

Kairi slammed her locker shut, "What did I already tell you? I'm NOT INTERESTED!"

"Kairi, c'mon," Selphie whined, "You might actually think…"

Kairi just ignored her blabbing and turned around to walk away. She soon stopped, though, seeing someone across the hallway.

_Who…who is that?_ she wondered.

He was talking with some of her classmates, Riku and Tidus. He had brown spiky hair and gorgeous blue eyes that you could stare at for hours…and his laugh…and-

"Kairi!" Selphie snapped her out of it, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh, what?...oh, oh yeah, Selph, I'm sorry. Do…..do you know who that is?"

She gasped, "Him?" then she grinned, "Well…he's the 'new guy.'…..You like him?"

Kairi was surprised at her friend's sudden interest, "Uh! No! Of course not. Why would I?"

"Whatever, girl. Whatever. See you after class." and she walked away.

Kairi sighed again, _Selphie might actually be right this time…I think I have a crush…_

Yup yup, my first chapter is short. More upcoming ones will be longer, I promise!


	2. New Guy

New Chappie! More prolly next week, I hope. 

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 2 New Guy**

A seventeen year-old walked in the school's halls for the first time. He was averagely tall with blue eyes, spiky brown hair, and…he seemed to like wearing over-sized shoes for some reason **(A/N: teehee had to put that in there)**. He was already used to doing this all the time. With his mom's job, his family moved a lot. He hoped that one day their move would be permanent. For one reason, he always made good friends, and then a month or two later he would have to say goodbye to them.

He sighed, _I wish we could stay in one place for once…_

Finally being able to find where his locker was and unlocking it, he put all of his books on the top shelf, "I sure hope today goes well…" he closed the door to it, revealing-

"Hi there!"

"Gyah!" he jumped.

"Haha, sorry bout that. Didn't mean to scare you," a silver-haired boy apologized, "I'm Riku," he took the newcomer's hand and shook it.

"I'm…Sora."

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Sora. You're the new junior student, right?"

"Right."

"Cool. We'll be in some classes together then."

"Ya, I guess so…"

"Um…kinda nervous on your first day?" Riku could tell by Sora's voice that he was.

"Kinda."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You'll be making more friends and having fun in no time!...Except in Mr. Toji's math class. His lectures will put you to sleep."

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey! Tidus!" Riku waved to another boy down the hall.

Tidus came over to where they were standing, "Hiya!...This the new guy?"

"Yup."

"Right on! I'm Tidus."

"I'm Sora."

"So where are you from, Sora?"

"Um…lots of places. My family moves a lot. The last place was Chicago."

"Really?" Riku pondered, "Is it tough doing that all the time?"

"Not always…you get used to it after a while."

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Sora noticed two girls walking on the other side of the hallway and stop at their lockers. He noticed the brown-haired one, who he had seen only a few minutes ago walking past him. Her friend though…she was just plain…gorgeous.

"That's Selphie and Kairi," Tidus told him, noticing he was looking in that direction.

"Who's which?" Sora turned back to face them.

"Kairi's the red-head, and oh, ya…watch out for Selphie. They call her the 'gossip queen' here. Never tell her ANYTHING."

Riku frowned, "Yeah, I've learned never to do that."

Sora smiled, "Again…I'll keep that in mind. By the way, you guys know where room 125 is? I have my first class of the day there."

Tidus responded, "Oh, we can show ya! We have the same class with ya! It's just down the hall and the first door on the right."

"So, do you like History?" Riku asked, "Cuz it not, this teacher will make it intereseting for you."

"Cool. That's good to know."

As they started walking there, Sora couldn't get his mind off of the beautiful girl name Kairi.

There it is! Please review and add your comments and critiques.


	3. They Meet

Here is the 3rd chapter. What happens when Sora and Kairi are sitting at tables across from each other in the lunch room?

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 3 They Meet**

Sephie asked, "Hey, Kairi, where you wanna sit today?"

"We can sit at our usual spot by the window."

They walked over there and sat, discussing what had went on during the day so far.

"So…you have any classes with him?"

"With who, Selphie?"

"Kairi…the guy you like. Duh!"

"I don't like the new guy! How many times have I told you that already?"

"Just tell me how many classes you have with him."

"Selph! I-"

Kairi's attention was drawn to the table nearby them, where Tidus, Riku, and…that guy sat. For some reason she couldn't stop looking at him

"Kairi?..."

"Two…Two classes," she responded, still looking…staring actually…at the boy.

Selphie giggled, "I told you…"

Kairi didn't seem to hear her.

Suddenly Riku looked over, and Kairi quickly averted her gaze somewhere else.

She heard him speak, "Hey, Tidus, let's go introduce him."

The three were now walking over and Kairi's breathing became faster and heavier every second.

Tidus told them, "Hey, Selphie. Kairi. This is the new guy."

"Hi there!" Selphie exclaimed, looking at Kairi the same time, giving a 'you better answer back' look.

Kairi slowly turned around, "…uh…Hi."

Sora looked at her, finally able to see her face, and it took his breath away. She was so beautiful.

"I'm Sora," he introduced himself, bringing his hand down to shake hers.

She took it and slowly looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"…Kairi…I'm Kairi."

After a few seconds had passed, Selphie asked, "So, you guys want to sit by us?"

"Um…sure," Riku answered.

When they walked over to get their trays of food, Kairi silently spoke to Selphie, "What are you thinking? Asking them over here!"

"Kairi, just think…I get to sit by Tidus…" she sighed, _I love having a boyfriend… _"…and, you get to sit by your 'crush.' It's perfect!"

"Oy."

The guys came back over and sat. Sora noticed that Tidus sat by Selphie and put his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

_She's…his girlfriend?_

Riku sat by Tidus, which meant…he was able to sit next to Kairi. It made him blush slightly and smile.

Riku complained, "I've had bunches of homework lately! I'm so glad today is Friday! We should all hang out or something. Show Sora what's fun to do in town."

"Great idea!" Tidus agreed, "You girls in?"

"Of course!" Selphie giggled.

All eyes now were on Kairi.

She finally got the courage to speak, "Uh…sure. Sounds fun."

"Great! We should all go to the pier!" Tidus suggested.

When they all had finished eating, the guys said goodbye.

"See you all tonight!" Riku waved.

"Bye, honey," Tidus told Sephie.

"Bye," she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Sora looked at both of the girls, but first talked to Selphie, "Nice meeting you."

"The pleasure is mine."

"See you later…Kairi…" he smiled and left.

Kairi practically melted because of that smile, _I can't wait for tonight._

Meanwhile, Sora nudged Tidus, "Selphie's your girlfriend, huh?"

It made Tidus stop in his tracks, "Um…yeah."

"I thought you said-"

"Oh, yeah, I did mean what I said about her. I _still _can't tell her anything, even if I love her," he laughed.

"So, Sora, you have a sweet ride?" Riku pondered.

"Yeah, I got a pretty cool convertible."

"Awesome! Enough room for five?"

Next chapter soon! They all go to the pier and Sora and Kairi get to spend some "personal" time together LOL until then, cya!


	4. Having Fun

Sorry this one took longer…I've been busy with school lately. 3 test days in a row! O.O I finally had time this weekend to finish this. Thx sooo much for being patient.

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 4 Having Fun**

Sora came down the stairs, getting ready to go pick up Riku and Tidus in his car.

"Sora, where are you going?" his mom asked.

"Just to go hang out with some classmates from school."

"Great. I'm glad you made some new friends."

"But, I bet I'll have to say goodbye to them too…" Sora frowned.

"Honey, don't worry. This time I think we're staying for good."

"Whatever…" _She says that EVERY TIME!_

"Bye, Mom."

He went to Riku's house first and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora said when it opened, "Ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's go get Tidus."

They walked to his car, and Riku's eyes literally popped out of their sockets when he saw it, "That's _your_ car?...AWESOME!"

"Hehe…"

"You guys must be loaded!"

"Not really…uh-"

"C'mon!" Riku had already jumped into the front seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHOA!"

Tidus had the same reaction.

"Can I drive? PPLLLLEEEASE, Sora."

"Um…sure, I don't care."

"Alright!"

Now it was time to get the girls. Both were at Selphie's house.

They came out, and as they started to come over, Riku whispered to Sora.

"Hey, Let's sit in the back so Tidus can sit with Selphie and you can sit with Kairi."

Sora was now blushing, and he had to stop before the girls were-

"Hey, guys!" Selphie exclaimed.

Tidus grinned from ear to ear, "Hey, babe, sit in front."

She giggled.

"Come sit with me an' Sora, Kairi," Riku said, scooting over to the right side so she could sit next to Sora.

"Oh…ok."

"Tidus, I didn't know you had this sweet ride! When'd ya get it?" Selphie grew anxious.

"Actually, it's Sora's. He's letting me drive it."

"Really? Cool! Sora, you're rich! What does you mom do for her job, huh?"

"She works with a computer making company. We're not THAT rich."

"Uh…ya you are. At least, compared to anyone around here, I mean."

They soon reached their destination, and Tidus and Selphie ran to the Tunnel of Love.

Riku sighed, "You guys don't wanna do that do you?"

At that statement both Sora and Kairi grew wide-eyed.

"I mean, I don't want to go on rides all by myself, you know."

"Well, of course we'll go with you, Riku. Don't worry," Kairi told him.

"Hey, what do you guys suggest we go on first?" Sora asked them, "You know all the best rides."

"The roller coaster, of course!" Riku exclaimed.

Throughout the evening they went on various rides, ate amusement park food, and walked to the dock to view the beautiful ocean view. **(N/A: You can make up what city they are in if you want to LOL)**

They all met together at a certain point and Tidus suggested something.

"Hey, Riku, you should hang out with me and Selphie now. You have been with Sora and Kairi the whole time."

"Ok, Tidus, I'll come with you two," Riku winked at him inconspicuously.

Kairi chimed in, "But, Selphie, I haven't been able to go with you, either."

"Oh! Well…we'll do it later tonight, ok?"

"But-"

"See you two later!" she went off with the boys.

Kairi sighed.

"Well…um…" Sora was thinking what to do, "What now?"

"Let's just ride some more rides, I guess."

They walked to the ferris wheel and got on.

"So…maybe we can take this time to get to know each other better," Sora told her.

"Ok. Um…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine's purple. But I like blue, too…What music you like? I don't mind pop. But, I really like music from foreign countries. It's different."

"Really? That's cool. I like Punk Rock most of the time. But Japaneese is cool."

"I think so, too."

"So, Kairi, have you always lived here?"

"Yeah. I really wish I could leave. I'm sick and tired of staying in one place!"

"I never got to stay in one place for very long. We move too many times."

"Ok, then. Here's a question. Which place have you been to so far that you would like to stay at the most?"

Sora wanted to say 'here,'…but that would be too much of a hint that he liked her…maybe.

"I liked Florida a lot."

"I'd like to go there once. It's way on the other side of the country, where I've never even been near." **(N/A: Ok, ok, so they're on the east coast…Use your imagination. I've never been there so I don't know exactly what the cities are like. Please bare with me ok?)**

"But, now…after moving so much," Sora continued, "I hope I can stay here. It's not too bad, actually."

"I hope you can, too-" Kairi gasped as Sora looked at her quizzically, "I…I mean you seem like a nice person…and y-you're a good friend and all."

"Thanks. You are too." he smiled.

Ok, there it is! This week I don't see as being so busy like the last one. I'll get the next chapter up sooner then last time, I promise!


	5. Should I Ask?

YAYS for another chapter! The dance at their school is coming soon!

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 5 Should I Ask?**

Selphie and Kairi were in the mall shopping, when Selphie noticed a dress in a store window.

"Oh, it's so cute! I have to get it for the fall dance!" she exclaimed... "Are you gonna get something, too?"

"Na. I don't think I'm gonna go."

"But…don't you want to dance with Sora?"

"Selphie!"

"What? You could ask him to go with you. What's wrong with that?"

"It's just…I don't want him to know."

"Why not? What if he likes you, too?"

"I know he doesn't…"

"Well…you still should come. I'll miss having someone to do the Macarena with me and making a fool outta ourselves. We do it every year, Kairi!"

"Well, ok then. But which one should I get?" Kairi pondered while looking around.

"Hmmm…Oh! How bout this blue one? You'd look hott in it, girl!"

"Well, ok. I'll go try it on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Sora you hear about the dance next week?" Riku asked him.

"Uh…what dance?" he asked nervously.

"The annual fall dance! You need to get a tux, dude!"

"I already have one," Tidus told them both, "Man, am I gonna look sexy for Selphie!"

"Oh brother…" Riku rolled his eyes. "So, yah, I don't have anyone to go with. I'll be the loner, just like every other year.** (A/N: Riku, take me! Take me!) ** But, Sora, you could ask Kairi."

"What!"

"Oh, c'mon! You like her. She probably likes you, too. What's the big deal?"

"I…I'm just nervous, I guess."

Tidus tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry about it. We can help you! First of all, this afternoon we're gonna go get you somethin' spiffy to wear…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora walked down the hall alone the next morning, heading to his locker, when he spotted Kairi and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Oh, no. What do I do?...Think! Think!_

He then took a few steps back, hiding around the corner so he could plan something.

_Just remember what Riku and Tidus said. Be cool, don't get nervous. Just ask her straight forward. _

Sora gulped, began to walk forward, and took a deep breath before-

"Hey, Sora," Kairi greeted.

"Uh! Um…" he cleared his throat, "Hey, Kai…"

"Kai?...No one's called me that before."

"Really? Well, it kind fits as a nickname for Kairi…but if you don't want me to I completely understand."

"Well, I don't mind. I like it, it's kinda catchy."

"Oh…ok, then…" he was surprised she said that, "So, how's your week been goin?" _So much for straight forward…_

"It's been alright, I guess…I have that math test to take still."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it either. Maybe we should skip class!"

Kairi laughed, "I wish we could."

"So, um…Kai? You…..going to the dance…next week?"

"Uh…Yeah."

"…Cool."

"Selphie and I bought our dresses yesterday."

"Yeah, I went with Riku and Tidus to get something to wear as well."

"So…you're going, too?

"Yup…" Sora was nervous. He wanted to ask her…_Just say something you idiot! Anything!..._but nothing would come out.

Kairi spoke after the long pause, "So, I guess I'll see you there then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Ok…bye." She walked off.

_Ahhh! Why didn't you say something! You had your chance, and…URGH!_

So…what will happen when the day of the dance arrives?...To be continued.


	6. Nerves

Ok, I've been sick lots lately (for more than a week!) And I worked on this as soon as I could when I got better

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 6 Nerves**

"Oh, honey, you look so handsome!"

"Ah, Mom," Sora grumbled, "Please…"

"Okay…But, I can't help it you look so-"

"Stop right there! I'm going."

"So…Any pretty girls you gonna dance with tonight?" she giggled.

"Bye, Mom! I'm leaving!" Sora went out the door to his car.

_Maybe I should ask Kairi to…nah…_

Sora hopped into his car and drove over to Riku's to pick him up.

_Knock knock!_

"Hey Sora. You look nice. Get all 'pertied' up for someone special?"

"No! It's the dance, you're supposed to do that."

"Haha! I know, I know…"

"So, you think Tidus will want to drive my car again?" Sora asked nervously.

"If he does, "…_that crazy driver…_"You just have to say no."

_Sigh…_"Yeah, no offense…But, I don't think he should even have a license."

"How bout I drive then? I'm not too shabby. Besides, I've always wanted to drive something like this!"

"Sure, go ahead."

They arrived at Tidus' and he came out with Sephie.

"Awwww…don't you two just make the cutest couple?" Riku asked in a high-pitched voice.

That made Sora laugh.

"Don't we though?" Tidus winked, "Selphie in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, and me in my famous blue tux!"

"Ya, blue. How trendy," Riku said sarcastically.

"Riku, you wanna meet Mrs. Fist!" Selphie was angry, "He looks cute," she leaned her head on Tidus' shoulder as soon as they were all set to go and in the car,

"Thanks, babe," Tidus kissed the top of her head, then laid his on top of hers.

Sora observed them as Riku started the car and headed toward the high school. Their forms seemed to change as he daydreamed…he saw Kairi and him sitting in their place, and he couldn't help but think, _I have to ask her tonight…I HAVE to…_

Kairi entered the gym, seeing sparkling disco lights and streamers everywhere. It had already started, and people were on the dance floor. The song playing now was slow, so she was about to turn around to go sit.

"Kairi!" Selphie grabbed her arm, "I requested our song! You have to come dance with me after this!"

Kairi smiled from ear to ear, "Can't wait."

As soon as the Macarena played, they ran to the middle and started leading everyone else in the actions. The students were having a blast, and Riku and Tidus joined in as well.

Sora had went over to get some punch (for the sixth time already that night), trying to calm his nerves.

He decided to walk over to see what the others were up to, and they all were walking toward him.

"Man, Sora, you should've been dancing with us, it was so much fun!" Selphie told him.

"Oh…hehe. I'm not that good at dancing."

"Neither are we!" Riku commented, "But we do it anyways!"

"Ok, I'll TRY next time I you guys want me to."

Then, Kairi came over as well, "Hey, Sora, how's the dance for ya?"

Sora saw her in a light blue, long dress with small straps at the top and a long pink ribbon wrapped in her hair.

"Uh, not bad. You look…um…nice tonight."

"Thanks. You do, too."

Tidus asked, "You all wanna take a break? I'm pooped after that last one!"

"Yeah!" Selphie exclaimed, "I'm famished. Snack time!"

Some more songs played, time passed, and Kairi sat on a chair, watching people have fun. Sora leaned on the wall across from her, seeing that she was lonely.

_Oh my gosh…perfect timing. But…ah! I can't do it! I can't…_

He looked at her again, taking a deep breath.

_I can do this…I can!_

He stood up, and walked across the room to where she sat.

_Just relax…_

"Hey, um, Kairi?"

She looked up, quizzically.

"You…wanna dance?"

Kairi had no idea he was going to ask that. Figuring he was just asking a friend, she agreed and stood up.

Sora took her hand, leading her over by everyone else. Ironically, a slow song played as they reached the dance floor.

"Um, I don't know how to slow dance," Kairi admitted, "I never have before."

"Neither have I. Guess we'll both be trying."

They looked at the other couples dancing for guidance.

"Um, ok…" Sora put his hands around her waist, "I think this is right." He blushed.

"Hehe," Kairi put hers around his neck, "Yeah, you are."

Kairi didn't know why she felt so comfortable around Sora all of a sudden. Maybe she was finally getting used to him being around. She was now able to talk openly without getting nervous that much.

Sora tried to keep his cool as they slowly rocked to the beat of the music, _Hey, this isn't as hard as I thought._

Kairi then, on a pure instinct, laid her head against Sora, and it made him quite surprised.

They both closed their eyes as they continued to sway to the rhythm.

CUTE CUTE CUTE! Not sure what the next chapter will be about…I'll surprise you all!


	7. Almost

TO REVIEWERS:

Yes, yes…competition is a good idea. But, what I have in mind is a little different than what you guys are thinking. In other words, it does not involve Roxas. Heehee…yet another surprise! However, it will not be in this chapter.

This chapter is probably one of my favorites so far. Why, you ask?...(smiles widely)

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 7 Almost**

Time soon passed in their town. Slowly but surely winter's shadow hovered over the many buildings, and snow began to fall. It was now the 2nd week of December, which meant Christmas break was soon to come.

Not a word…not a single word of confession had yet been spoken between Sora and Kairi. They still acted like just friends and never told their true feelings to the other. Would they **_ever_** be able to do it?

One day that week, Sora was walking to school for his first class at 8:00.

_I can't believe I haven't said anything to her…Maybe it's because I'm afraid…afraid that she doesn't like me back. Oh, the heck with it! I have to do something…and soon…_

Slowly walking down the hall, he contemplated a way to do this…then, he ran into someone by accident.

"Oh!...Sorry."

"That's ok, Sora," she got back on her feet.

"Kairi!" he tried so hard not to blush, "I didn't mean to do that, I just wasn't paying attention when I was walking. I'm so stupid! I-"

"Sora, I said it's ok! You don't have to explain yourself, silly," she remarked.

"Again…sorry 'bout that."

"Ready for math class?"

"Man, I wish. I hate it so much! I just can't wait for this summer when it comes, which means, no more math ever!"

"What about college?"

"I could CLEP the classes so I won't have to take them." (**A/N: You all know what CLEPing is right?)**

"Man, I'd do the same thing if only I was as smart as you. I have a C."

"Want a tutor, then? I could help ya out, Kai."

"That'd be great! I'll need it."

"Cool. Wanna stop by my house after school today? We could study for Friday's exam."

"Okay."

They went to go to class and saw that the teacher hadn't shown up yet.

Kairi was puzzled, "He's usually here, like, super early correcting papers. I wonder where he is."

"Wanna skip?"

"Haha, good one, Sora. I know you're joking. You always say that."

"I mean it this time."

"Why?"

"Why not! I mean, subs are a drag. They make it even more boring then our regular teacher."

"Sora…I don't know."

"C'mon, Kairi. Please." He made a puppy dog pout, making Kairi laugh.

"Okay, okay. But what are we gonna tell everyone when they ask where we were?"

"Sleeping in late accidentally. That excuse has worked for me in the past."

"Well…I can set my watch to the time our next class is about to start. It will beep when we need to head back. Ok, Sora?"

"Sounds good. Where you want to head to?"

"Actually…I wouldn't mind going to the park."

"In THIS weather?"

"We have coats!"

"Fine, Kairi, we can go there."

As they walked there, they didn't talk much. Small conversations were spoken, but not much more then that.

Arriving at the park, Kairi immediately ran toward the swings.

"Hey, Kai, wait up!" Sora shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

They both sat on a swing, and Kairi was happy.

"I miss doing this. I wish winter had never come. It's so gloomy."

"But, you do have to admit…" Sora started with a grin, picking up some snow and throwing it at her, "…that snowball fights are fun!" he ran around the area, Kairi chasing after him.

"Sora, you're gonna pay for that!"

They fought for a while, throwing snowballs at each other and not being able to stop laughing. Being juniors, this still didn't seem kiddish at all. They were having loads of fun.

Soon, being exhausted, they fell to the ground.

"Man, Kairi, I didn't know you could run that fast. I think you won that fight."

"Really? Serves you right for starting it, haha."

Laying her head back, Kairi sighed with content. Then, she began making a show angel.

"Haven't done that in a long time," Sora admitted, and he made one, too.

Sitting up, they looked at the creations in the fluffy powder.

"We should skip class more often," Kairi commented, "I'm having a blast now!"

"Me too…Um…..Kairi?"

She turned around, smiling, "Yes?"

Sora's eyes looked straight into hers, and Kairi's smile soon faded.

"Sora…what is it?"

"I…I don't know. It's just…"

Their faces grew closer, and their gaze never left each other.

Kairi could feel Sora's warm breath and his hair tickled her cheek. Slowly, Sora and Kairi's eyes were cloed. They were so close when-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Kairi pulled back, "…It's my watch…we need to head back or we'll be late."

"Yeah…right," Sora was disappointed, _Man, what horrible timing!_

Walking back to the building, all was quite between them.

OMG, you all have no idea how much fun I had writing that! AH! LOL, anyways, please review, as always.


	8. Holidays!

Christmas time! Lol not here, in the story, lol.

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 8 Holidays!**

It was a week before Christmas, and Riku was getting ready for his super-cool party!

"Hey, Sora, would you like to come?" he handed him an invitation in the school hall.

"Sure…what kinda party is it?"

"Well, it won't be your average holiday get-together, you know. It's gonna be so sweet!"

"Cool."

"Yeah, but I can't tell you anything yet. It's all a surprise."

"All of it?"

"Well…most. Just bring some snacks at least."

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Kairi, you going to Riku's party?" Selphie asked.

"Of course. Sounds like fun. I wonder who else is going."

"Well, there's a lot of people, plus…I think the five of us: me, you, Sora, Riku, and Tidus, are gonna hang out by ourselves afterwards. I think we're doin' a gift exchange."

"Oh my gosh!" she covered her mouth, "Selph, what the heck am I getting for Sora? I have no idea what he likes!"

"Hmmm….I'm sure he'll like whatever you give him."

"Why?"

"Kairi, have you been BLIND! He totally likes you, too."

"He does not! We're just friends." Kairi was trying her hardest not to blush.

Selphie raised her eyebrows, "Man, girl, I can't believe you don't see it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora was driving Tidus and him to the party a week later.

"So, Sora, what did you get for Kairi, eh?"

"Nothing…special. It's not much."

"Sure…What is it?"

"You'll find out. Besides, we're just friends."

xxMEANWHILExx

Riku: Selphie…you think this will work?

Selphie: Of course. How else are we gonna get it to happen? It's bound to take place sooner or later anyways.

Riku: I don't know…

Selphie: C'mon, you chicken! We just have to hang it here…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora and Tidus knocked on the door. Riku soon opened it and loud music was heard.

"Welcome guys! Ready to partay?"

"Wow…so this is like a dance or something?" Sora asked.

"Duh! But waaaaay better than the school's fall one."

Tidus responded, "You have the lights like last year?"

"Yup. C'mon in you two!"

They came in, finding lots and lots of people there.

"Like…the entire high school must be here! Are you really THAT popular, Riku?" Sora wondered.

"I don't know. I guess people just like my parties. Hey, Kairi and Selphie are here already. You wanna go dance with them?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phew! I'm so tired!" Selphie exclaimed, "Riku, how long until you kick 'em all out? I want to get to OUR celebration."

"Okay okay. You guys wanna start?"

"Sure," Kairi replied, "So…did you get me another stuffed animal this year, Selphie?"

"Maybe…heehee."

"Oh, well. Even though I'm not a kid anymore, I have to admit I still like my bears and all."

Sora asked her, "You don't mind if everyone knows that?"

"No. I don't care if they think I'm a baby or immature because of it. I'm just being myself."

"Sounds like your not worried about other people's opinions."

"Not at all."

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Riku shouted, "Time to go! Hope you all enjoyed it."

A groan was heard around the room.

"You all can look forward to next year," he laughed.

Once all but the five had left, the gift exchange began.

"AWESOME!" Tidus exclaimed. He had opened a brand-new blitz ball, "Thanks a ton, Riku!"

"Hey, we'll have to play with it soon."

"Course!"

The evening went on. Riku got some cool new clothes from everyone, Selphie got a nice yellow expensive dress they bought for her together, Kairi got a huge purple bear from Selph (as she expected), and Sora got some, let's say, not-so-big and more in style shoes **(LOL!)**. More gifts were given of course also.

Soon, it was time for Kairi to give Sora her present.

She handed him a box, "Here you go!" she smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, Kai!" he found a pair of light blue torn jeans **(A/N: they seem to be in style in my town lately hehe)** and a short sleeve white shirt to match.

"Wow! These are both so cool! How'd you know I like these kind of jeans?"

"Well, you wear them ALL the time."

"…That's true."

One present was left.

"Here, Kairi," Sora said as he handed her a small, pink-wrapped box, "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

Slowly removing the paper and opening the box, her eyes grew wide and her mouth agape in awe.

"Sora…it's…beautiful…"

"What is it!" Sephie was eager.

Kairi held up a silver chained necklace with a jeweled star hanging from the bottom.

"Sora, thanks so much. I'll wear it everyday," she smiled again. She put it around her neck.

"No problem. I know you like jewelry. **(A/N: what girl doesn't?)**

Selphie eyed Riku to see if he was ready for their "plan" yet.

"Oh!" Riku remembered, "Time for pictures! You and Sora first, Kairi."

"Okay."

They went over under the decorated door to strike a pose. Selphe shot a couple pictures with the camera, "Great job, you two!"

"Who's next?" Sora asked.

"Nu-uh-uh…Not too fast you two," Selphie pointed up, "Check it out."

Kairi and Sora both gulped as they slowly looked above them. How ironic…..mistletoe!

They both quickly looked down.

"Uh…" Kairi began to blush.

"You guys can't break the tradition!" Tidus laughed.

"Uh…Riku?" Sora looked over to him for help.

"Eh…sorry, man. I took part in the planning," he smiled a wide smile.

Sora was just starting at all of them, _Oh man…what now?_

Kairi thought, _What do I do?...Maybe…Maybe I-_

She quickly leaned over and kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora's eyes were now extremely wide and his face was now even redder.

Riku, Tidus, and Selphie were al in shock as well.

Selphie was excited, "Way to go, Kairi!"

Kairi looked at Sora, "I…I'm sorry."

"Uh…don't sweat it. It's alright."

FINALLY! But, when will they actually tell each other how they feel? You'll soon find out! The next chapter is called: BREAK (referring to X-mas break and the fun the friends have )


	9. Date?

I thought of a different title for this chapter…heehee 

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 9 Date?**

The school bell rang, and all of the students ran outside, screaming excitedly.

"Finally! Christmas vacation!" Tidus yelled as he went to his car, "Say, Riku, you wanna hang out today?"

"Um…sorry. I have something else I'm doing."

"During break? What could you _possibly_ have to do?"

"I can't say."

"Why the heck not?"

"Let's just say there's someone I already have plans with."

Sora couldn't help but laugh, "So, is it…a girl? Hmmm?"

"What! No…I mean-"

"Spill the beans, Riku! C'mon!"

Tidus assured him, "We won't tell anyone else. We promise."

Riku hesitated for a moment, "Well…okay…It's-"

"Yeah?" Sora was curious.

"It's a girl. You guys were right," he sighed, "I met her at the party."

"Well, well, well…Riku, the 'big, tough guy' who wants to be a loner has a gal, huh?" Tidus remarked, "Sorry man…I had to say that."

"It's alright."

"So, where you taking her?" Sora wondered.

"We're just going to go out to a movie. The typical first date thing."

"Speaking of first date," Tidus thought, "…Why haven't you asked Kairi on one yet, Sora?"

"What? Tidus!" Sora hated that he had brought it up.

"He has a point, though," Riku agreed, "I mean…it's obvious she likes you as well."

"How?"

"The party…remember.?"

"But….but-"

Tidus saw the girls heading their way, "Hey, now's your chance, dude!"

"Hey guys!" Selphie greeted, "What you all up to today?"

"Riku's got a date," said Tidus.

"Oh, really?" she smirked.

"Tidus, you told someone! You promised!" Riku was upset.

"I know…But, she's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah. But she gossips!"

"HEY!" Selphe was now mad.

"It's kinda true, Selph," Kairi admitted.

"Oh…Riku I won't say anything, ok?"

"Better not." Riku crossed his arms, "I'm gonna be late," he walked to his car and drove off.

"Well, me and Selphie are going to go to my place to chill."

She glanced at Tidus, "We are?" and soon was bumped by Tidus' elbow, "I mean…we are!" her and Tidus walked to his car.

"Oh…ok," Kairi was about to head home when-

"Kairi, wait!" Sora exclaimed.

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Um…do you wanna….I mean…maybe….." Man this is tough…"Are you free anytime during break?"

"Free…you mean like not doing anything?"

"Uh…yeah."

"You know what-" she just thought of something, "My parents won't be back from their trip until Christmas day."

"Then…how's Christmas Eve?"

"Hey, Sora?"

"What?"

"Are you…asking me out?"

"What! I mean…uh…..yes," he barely squeaked the last word out. **(LOL)**

Kairi smiled, "Ok, then. It's a date."

YAY! Now it's gettin' good! Stay tuned for their date in the next chapter!


	10. Moonlight

Ok, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The Christmas Eve DATE :)

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 10 Moonlight**

Kairi paced back and forth in her room, with Sephie on her bed watching.

"Selph, I…I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry about it! First dates are always nerve-racking. Believe me, I know."

"But what do I wear? What do I say? What-"

"Chill! We'll look and find something in your closet. And, just say what comes natural. He's your friend, too, isn't he?"

"Yes…"

"So, it won't be that hard now, will it?"

"I hope not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Tidus…where should we go?" Sora asked him.

"Well, for me and Sephie's first date we went to the movies."

"Too common."

"Out to eat?"

"Ditto."

"Well…that's what people usually do."

"I know, but…Kairi's special, and I…I just don't know."

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

RING RING!

Sora answered his phone, "Hello?"

"_Sora, it's Riku!"_

"Hey! What's up?"

"_You guys will NEVER guess what happened today!"_

"What? What!"

"I…I kissed a girl."

"Your first kiss!"

Tidus was in shock, "Who is it!"

"It's Riku! He finally did it!" Sora laughed.

"_You both will finally get to meet her tomorrow. She said she'll hang out with us."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora opened the door to his car and stepped out. He now stood in front of Kairi's house.

"Oh boy…here goes."

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. When it opened, he was short of breath.

"Hey," Kairi said.

"Hi…you look really nice tonight."

"Thanks. Sephie helped me pick my outfit out."

"Really? She has good taste."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Heh, thanks. So…you ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he took her hand and walked her to the car, "It's a surprise."

Kairi couldn't believe she was actually on a date, and with the most perfect guy in the world.

They drove downtown and stopped at a small café.

Walking in, Sora bought them each a small hot chocolate and they walked out.

Sora led her about a block away and to the park. They continued walking without a word, until Kairi spoke.

"Good thing we have hot cocoa. I'm freezing."

Sora decided to warm her up and put his arm around her, "Is that better?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah…thank you." She looked up at the sky, "Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Of course. How else could it snow here on the coast?"

Kairi giggled, "I guess so. I never thought I'd have to buy a winter coat."

"Are you glad it snowed, though?"

"Yeah…" she smiled, "…Actually…the day before it started, I made a wish that this winter would be the best one yet. The snow is sure something different than any other Christmas I've had, and…this winter is turning out to be so wonderful."

Sora looked down at her, "Why is that?"

"Well…because you're here."

Sora felt his heart leap. She really did care about him.

"Hey, Kai, look! We're almost there," he pointed to a hill in the middle of the park.

They soon reached the top and sat down, Sora's arm still around Kairi. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Sora told her to look up, "You can still see the stars and moon through the fog."

"It's so beautiful…"

"Well…not as much as you are."

Kairi blushed when he said that, "No, I'm not. You're just saying that."

"Don't put yourself down like that. I really mean it. I've never met anyone like you before, and I…I think…"

Kairi felt his hand take hers, and she slowly lifted her head to look up at him….Such a loving expression in his eyes.

_Does he…Does he actually…_

"Kairi…I just want to say that…..I really like you..."

"You do?" her voice shaked.

Sora leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He then looked Kairi square in the eye.

"So much."

Sora then took his other hand and began to slowly caress Kairi's cheek, making a shiver go down her spine. Moisture filled her eyes and she closed them, making a tear fall. Sora soon wiped it away, and she tilted her head up again. Opening her eyes, she saw he was extremely close.

She couldn't say a word.

They both couldn't. They just stared, feeling each other's breath on their skin.

Then, even more, Sora came closer, almost closing the gap between them. Kairi braced herself for the moment and her eyes went shut. Sora's did as well.

Sora's lips then brushed Kairi's ever so slightly, and when they both pressed their lips together, heat rushed through their bodies.

Kairi could never describe the feeling that was going on at that moment. She had never been so happy. Sora was kissing her!

Sora could not believe he had been able to do that. But, man, was it worth it. Kairi was so perfect. No one could ever take her place.

Soon they had to part…and they both smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi."

OMG OMG SO DARN CUUUUUTE! lol! PLEASE review


	11. Someone's Missing

Finally after my long week vacation and new summer job starting I found time to write the next chapter! Trust me, this story is FAR from over :)

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 11 Someone's Missing**

_A month later:_

Riku and his girlfriend Natalie walked down the hall toward Kairi's locker.

"Hey, Kairi!" Riku called.

She turned toward them and waved, "Hey, guys!"

Natalie spoke, "So…Riku and I were thinking…would you and Sora like to go on a double date with us?"

"Well, that sounds fun! What were you both thinking we'd do?"

"The usual," replied Riku, "Dinner, movies, and the like."

"Kay, when should we do it?"

"Is tonight good with you?"

"Sure, I'll tell Sora."

"We're gonna have fun! C'mon, Riku, we'll miss English class," Natalie grabbed his hand.

"Ok. See you later, Kairi."

"Bye," Kairi went back to what she was doing and shut her locker, carrying books to her next class.

After class was over and she was ready to head home, Kairi ran into Sora before she headed out the door.

"Hey, Kai," he kissed her on the cheek.

"It's a good thing I found you, otherwise I couldn't have let you know."

"Let me know what?"

"Well…you know how we're going on a date tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I figured since we already had that planned you wouldn't mind."

Sora sighed, "What is it?"

"Natalie and Riku wanna double date."

"But, Kairi. I was looking forward to hanging out with just you…alone….you know?"

"Well we can always do that when the date's over."

He sighed again, "Okay. If you want to," he smiled.

"Thanks, Sora. I'll see you then."

"Still 7:00?"

"Yup, sounds good. You can meet us at the theater."

"Ok, bye."

They kissed and parted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora walked into his house, "Hey, mom, I'm home! How was work today?"

He couldn't find her nearby.

"Mom?" he was puzzled. "You here?"

Sora then heard a soft sob coming from upstairs and ascended to his mom's room.

He found her sitting on the bed, face buried in her hands.

"Mom? Is…everything ok?"

She looked up at him, face red and stained with tears, "Oh, Sora…I…"

"What is it?"

"Well……"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what's taking Sora," Natalie thought.

"Yeah," Riku agreed, "He's already thirty minutes late. The movie's already started!"

"Guys! I'm…pretty sure something just came up," Kairi hoped she was right, "How about we go over to his house and find out? It can't hurt."

"But-"

"We can go to the late show and eat first instead. C'mon, Riku, let's get to your car. Hurry!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey…" his mom's eyes glanced to the corner of the room.

Sora looked as well, and his heart wrenched inside of him at the sight.

"Mom…it…it can't….." his eyes soon closed and anger filled him as he turned to her with clenched fists, "This is all your fault!" he exited and ran down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi, Riku, and Natalie pulled into the driveway of their friend's house, noticing that the lights were on.

"Obviously he ditched us. His mom's usually at her night job now," Riku noted.

"C'mon, let's go already!" Kairi exclaimed.

She didn't even bother to knock or ring the bell, knowing no one would care. As it creaked open she called, "Sora?...Sora?"

As the others followed behind, Kairi came to the living room, halting dead in her tracks. Her heart stopped, many thoughts raced inside her head, and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Uh…what?...He…" Riku couldn't finish.

Soon they heard a sobbing Sora coming down the stairs. He walked in the room, at first not noticing them. But, when he did, he dropped what he was carrying and lowered his head.

"Sora…is it…" Kairi could barely speak.

He turned to face them, revealing a horrible pain when you looked in his eyes.

Kairi just stood there, motionless…unwavering…her throat dry. She glanced again at what she had seen…..Boxes…boxes stacked up and piled high, and all marked with simple writing: **_Sora_**. Obviously he had been packing this all night.

"Kairi…" a tear trickled down Sora's cheek when he spoke.

"No," she shook her head, "You…you can't!"

She ran out of the door, unable to look back.

HAHAHAHAHA! You guys didn't want me to do it but I did anyway! MUAHAHAHA!


	12. Last Words

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 12 Last Words**

Selphie couldn't believe her ears when she heard Kairi over the phone.

_"Kairi…are you sure?"_

"Yes, of course I'm sure! Why else would I be crying?"

_"I can't believe he's leaving. Where to?"_

"I don't know, I left the house. I just…couldn't look back, seeing his face like that."

_"Well…if Sora **is** moving we should all hang out again. One…last time?"_

"Yeah…one last time…..Bye, Selph," Kairi's hand shook when she put down the phone, and she lie on her bed to cry some more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should head to the pier. It _was_ our first time together after all," Tidus suggested to them at school.

"Actually…I was thinking we could sit at my house and talk…just talk," said Sora, "That's what I'll miss the most."

So, the afternoon before Sora had to leave for his new home in Ohio, they sat in his room to talk. Movers took some last things out to the moving van.

"You'll have to mail us and call us and e-mail us everyday!" Selphie told him.

Sora smiled, "No worries. I'll miss you all too much not to do that."

"Well, you better. We will want to know what Ohio is like! Tell us everything, k?" Tidus said.

"Okay."

"SORA!" his mom called, "C'mon down, sweetie!"

"Already?" he turned to his friends, "Let's go. You can all wave goodbye if you want."

As they walked down the stairs, Sora noticed something.

"Uh…Mom? Why are all the lights off?"

"SURPRISE!" everyone he knew from school popped up as the lights came on.

Sora stared in amazement, "What's all this for?"

Riku put a hand on his shoulder, "I just decided to invite some people for a party. You gotta go away in style, right?" he grinned.

"Mom, did _you_ know about this?"

"Sure did. We're not leaving 'til later tonight. Besides, it'll be fun, don't you think?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Towards the end of the party, Sora and Kairi stood against one of the walls and had a quiet conversation.

"It won't be the same without you, Sora."

"Yeah, I know…same here."

"Do…do you think it'll still work out?"

"What?" He turned to face her, wondering what she meant.

"You know…Us? Long-distance relationships don't always last."

"Kai, I know it may seem like it'll never be the same…but you're always with me. And…I'll always be with you, even when I'm far away."

"But still-"

Sora hugged her tight, "Don't worry. It'll all be okay. We'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I dunno…..I just…do, I guess."

"Thanks, Sora."

"For what?"

"Being there for me."

That made him bring Kairi even closer, and he closed his eyes, reminiscing about all the times they shared. _Man, I'm gonna miss her._

Then, as they parted, Sora took her hand and they slowly walked over to his mom.

"Hey…Mom?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you…please do me a favor?"

She could tell this was important, "Sure, what is it?"

"Could we wait until morning to leave? I really want to spend some more quality time with Kairi before I go. I…I'll miss her the most outta everyone."

There was a pause…Then…...

"Okay…if you really want to. We can wait a little longer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, they took a walk outside.

"Sora?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can we go to the hill? You know...the one in the park. I just wanna sit together again."

"Sure, Kai. Whatever you want. Tonight is for you."

They soon sat on the hillside in each other's arms, and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car was all set to go.

The moving van had already left.

Everyone stood in the driveway, ready to say their farewells.

"Okay, Sora, we need to leave soon. I'll be in the car waiting," his mom told him as she walked away.

Sora sighed, and looked at all of them, "Well…I guess I'll be seeing you guys later."

"Come visit whenever you want to. I'm sure any of our parents wouldn't mind you staying at our house," Selphie suggested.

"Sounds good, Selphie. Thanks."

He used his hand to wipe the tears that came, and he waved to them.

"Don't be a stranger!" Tidus teased.

Riku exclaimed, "I'll call you soon!"

Kairi watched as Sora began to walk away, and she couldn't take it. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, weeping.

He turned around to look at her, and the tears still wouldn't stop rolling down his cheeks.

Kairi soon gathered the strength to glance up at him, "Sora..."

They embraced and didn't want to let go. Then, Sora whispered softly into her ear:

"I love you, Kairi."

You could hear Kairi's choking sobs as she reluctantly pulled away, looking into his eyes.

Sora didn't want to part yet, and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Goodbye."

Sora's mom couldn't help but notice what was going on and thought to herself, _I didn't know it was going to be this hard for him…_


	13. Without You

Oh man, I'm sorry this wasn't posted as soon as my other ones! I had it finished for a while, but I've been having MAJOR connection problems with my internet lately. 

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 13 Without You**

As Kairi passed the halls, she saw Selphie and Tidus by their lockers chatting away like they always do….whispering _sweet nothings _into each others ears, then kissing _sweet kisses_.

Kairi just couldn't take it anymore. She HAD to call Sora after school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Kai…how's it goin'?"

"Not bad, I guess," she lied. In fact she was feeling horrible. "H-How did moving go?"

"Well," Sora answered, "first of all I absolutely loathe long road trips, especially since it's just me and my mom. She would not stop singing dumb traveling songs, urging me to hum along! But, I'm used to it. That's what happens every time."

This made Kairi giggle. She sighed, "I miss talking to you."

"But…we _are _talking."

"You know what I mean! In person."

"Me too. Well…maybe I can come visit soon. If my mom let's me anyways."

"It better be soon."

Then, Sora thinks back to earlier that day:

**Walking into his new school, he didn't actually feel, well…very welcome. People gave him some pretty weird glances, until he came near them and they turned away.**

_**Hmmm…maybe I DO need to get smaller shoes.**_

"I hate school, too. No one likes me there."

"Why is that?" Kairi was curious.

"I have no idea! But, I can tell you this: NO ONE will talk to me, I sit by myself at lunch, and some of their classes are way too complicated."

"Let me guess…a private school, right?"

"Yup. My mom wanted me to try something different. Unfortunately it's a little _too_ different for my taste."

"I'm sorry it's not going well."

"Yeah, and the worst part is…school uniforms."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Sora's mom couldn't contain herself as Sora came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just that…you look so cute in that," she said sarcastically while tears of laughter came down her face.

"C'mon, gimme a break for once! You know I would never be caught dead wearing this unless it was mandatory. At least I won't be the only one at school with this nerdy outfit on."

"Ok, now let me straighten your tie for you."

"Hello, I'm seventeen, I can do it myself thank you very much!" Sora yelled as he slammed the door to outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku and his girlfriend came out of 3rd period and caught up with Kairi, who was not too far ahead of them.

"So, how are you doing lately?" Natalie asked her.

"Not too good."

Riku confessed, "Me either. It gets kinda boring since Tidus never wants to hang out. He always has to be with Selphie…It's always: 'Selphie this, Selphie that'! I'm sick of it!"

"Well…wouldn't you rant about me that way, too?" Natalie wondered.

"Um…yeah, but us guys never 'chill' anymore, you know? Especially just us three. Man I really miss those days."

"I have to go to my next class now. I'll…see you two later," Kairi walked down the hall to her right as they waved.

As she was on her way, she happened to pass by some of the jocks, who whistled as she walked by.

"Stop that, you perverts!" she exclaimed.

"Oooooh, miss Kairi's a little aggressive today, ain't she?" one of them spoke.

"Shut it, Miles!"

Then, the guy named Scott was walking next to her.

"You know…I heard your little 'boyfriend' is gone. Anyway I can take his place since you're on the rebound again?"

The others howled and snickered.

"Just go away, jerk."

"Aww, is the girly girl gonna cry again?"

"Leave me alone!" Kairi kicked him…somewhere unmentionable, I might add.

"AAAAAAH!" Scott screamed, "My ! I'll get you for that!"

Kairi ran out of the hall and was heavily breathing when she finally got to her desk in the science room.

_What a bunch of losers…he got what he deserved._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinner time, Sora had a serious talk with his mom.

"So, how are you liking your new school?"

"Do you have to ask, Mom?"

"Oh…that bad, huh? Sorry."

"Hey, Mom?...Can we…..talk about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever missed someone so much…it hurt. I mean, deep inside?"

"Well, in fact I have. Remember when your father went to war for the first time?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, yep. I was crying so much there were puddles on my pillow every night…Little did I know that a year later, on his 5th assignment…he wouldn't come back."

"…Dad….." Sora let a tear fall before his next sentence. "Mom, I miss her. I miss Kairi."

"Why so much?"

"She's…she-"

"You love her…don't you?"

"How…could you tell?"

"I guess it's a mother's instinct."

"Or maybe you saw…what happened when I told her goodbye?"

She giggled a little, "Well…"

"Okay, okay…I just wish I could go back. Out of all the places we've been to, it actually felt like…..home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Kairi flopped on her bed, crying again. You'd think she wouldn't have any tears left because of all the moisture that had been prolonging since the walk from school.

_I don't know if I can handle this much longer. I need to call him…_

As the phone rang, no one answered.

"That's weird. He's usually home by now."

**Ding Dong!  
**

Kairi sighed with regret, "That must be Mom…but, why would she be locked out?"

Reluctantly she forced herself out of bed and went to answer the door.

There was something unexpected waiting for her on the other side.

_It can't be…_

"S…Sora?"


	14. Promises

I thought I'd write this chapter sooner since my computer is getting fixed sometime soon (I'm having major speaker/sound issues). By the way, there's at least going to be a couple more chapters before this story ends (or more if I can come up with ideas). _And_…my name is NOT Natalie, although I wish I was her. LOL!

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 14 Promises**

"Sora!" Kairi ran up to hug him.

"Kai-" Sora could barely talk, "I know you're happy to see me, but…that's quite a tight squeeze you got there."

"Oh!" she immediately let go, "Heh, sorry. So…Here to visit so soon?"

"Don't you get it?" Sora took her hands in his, "I'm staying."

Kairi's eyes lit up with tears of joy, "What?"

"I'm here to stay."

He embraced her and wouldn't let go, "I promise I'll never leave you again."

Sora was surprised to find out that tears of his own were starting to form, "…I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, Riku, I'm so glad your parents cooperated. I mean, letting me stay here was totally a surprise."

"Well, we all really wanted you back, Sora. I asked them and they said, 'Of course! You've been moping around the house ever since he left! We miss the _old_ you, sweetheart.' Darn, I hate when they call me that!...But, you get the picture."

"Does Tidus and Selphie know yet?"

"I never told Tidus. I want to surprise him. As for Selphie, if Kairi knows, she's bounds to know soon as well."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh, what!"

"_He's back, Selph. I don't know how, but Sora's back! He's going to stay HERE!"_

"Oh, Kai, I'm so happy for you!"

"_You sound like I just told you I'm getting married. Chill with the excitement already!"_

"Well, you sound just as excited as I am. So, stop saying that to me!"

"_You stop that!"_

"No, you!"

They laughed together and said their goodbyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kairi and Sora walked down the hallway of the school, Kairi brought up, "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I hear there's a new student coming. Think we should make them welcome?"

"Sure, we can show him what life here is like, just like you guys showed me."

"Actually…it's a girl."

Sora gulped, "Oh."

"Somebody told me that her name is Namine'. She'll be in our grade."

"Ok, well, we better-" Sora stopped short when he saw someone in front of him. She was about Kairi's height, with long, wavy, blonde hair-

"Oh, you better not be doing that, Sora! I'M your girl!" Kairi waved her hand in front of him.

"Sorry, she just…caught my eye, that's all. It must be the new girl."

"Hi," she stopped in front of them, "I'm Namine'. Do you two know where the math room is?

"Yeah, just down there to the right," Kairi told her.

"Thanks." Namine' walked away.

"Sora. Are you…" she made 'quotes' with her fingers, " 'looking' at her like I think you are?"

"Kairi, why would you think that? Just because I look at the new girl doesn't mean I like her, or even love her. I love you and ONLY you, Kai. You know that," he kissed her cheek.

"I know…I guess I got a little carried away. Sorry if I seemed kinda jealous."

"It's ok. C'mon, let's get to class."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Kairi got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kai, I need you to do something,"_ Sora told her.

"Oooookay. What?"

"_Look out your window."_

As Kairi moved the curtains, it revealed Sora standing by his car, motioning for her to come down.

"But, Sora! I'm not properly dressed for a date."

"_It's okay. Just c'mon."_

Kairi quickly fixed her hair and changed out of her pajamas into some actual clothes.

When she went down to meet him, she was curious, "Why so late?"

"Um…why not? Besides, it's a Friday night. No one goes to bed at 9:00 anymore."

"Well, I didn't get much sleep this week and-"

"Just get in the car," Sora laughed as he opened the door for her.

"Kay, whatever."

As the drove along, Kairi noticed they took a road out of town.

"Um…where the heck are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

They soon parked in a lot, but Sora made Kairi close her eyes as he helped her out onto the cement.

"Okay, I'm going to hold your hand and lead you, so just be patient."

He took them to a building and opened some double doors. As they progressed further in, Kairi couldn't hear anything, but it all of a sudden started to get colder.

"Sora?"

"You can open your eyes."

Kairi was at a loss for words, "Ice skating? But, I'm not that good."

"That's ok, neither am I. I just thought we could try, and the perfect time would be later when no one else is here. Just the two of us."

"That's sweet of you."

"And…if you've forgotten, tomorrow is special as well."

"Hmmmm?"

"Duh!" Seeing that the light bulb hadn't turned on in her head, he continued, "Here, I got you something."

He handed her a box with ribbon. On the box was a small card.

Kairi read it out loud: "To Kairi, my one and only Valentine…Oh, Sora."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kai."

She couldn't believe she didn't remember, "And, I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay. I don't need a gift when I have you."

Kairi blushed, "Okay, enough of that, I need to open it."

Removing the paper and opening the lid, she found inside a silver band with an emerald gem.

"What…What is this?"

"It's a promise ring."

He took it and put it on her finger.

"It's my promise to you, that you will always be the only one for me."

Kairi grabbed Sora's neck and pressed her lips firmly against his in a fiery kiss of passion. Sora didn't expect her to be this aggressive, but he liked it.

"So," Kairi asked afterwards, "you're definitely not going to look at Namine' anymore, are you?"

"Not a chance."

Ok, I know that was kinda cheesy. But, because of the last couple of chapters (when they weren't together and all), I figured it was kind of fitting to do so. So, willSora ever be tempted by this new blonde? Find out NEXT!


	15. Who's That Girl?

I've had a little trouble getting this one up soon. For the reasons: 1) I had my wisdom teeth pulled 2) My computer was getting fixed 3) I had extra work hours & 4) College started and I just got done unpacking. PHEW! It's been busy. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I like reviews :)

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 15** Who's That Girl?

They all stood in a circle with nervous anticipation…large manila envelopes all in their hands, ready to be opened.

"You guys ready?" Natalie asked.

"Not me, I'm pretty sure I bombed this test," Tidus was shaking, "My mom's gonna kill me for sure!"

"Don't worry, it wasn't all that bad," Selphie put her arm around him.

Riku assured him, "I'm pretty sure you did fine."

"Let's just open them already!" Kairi was impatient.

"Ok, on one…" Sora counted, "two…..three!"

They all opened them quickly and took out the stapled papers.

"Oh, my gosh…I got a B plus!" Tidus was excited.

"WHAT!" Riku was in shock, "You got a higher score than me? Not cool."

The girls spoke:

"A"

"A"

"A"

"Why do girls have to be so smart?" Riku complained.

"Only girls?" Sora smirked, "I don't mean to brag, but…" he held up his paper.

The rest shouted in unison, "A plus!"

"Good job, Sora," Kairi kissed him on the cheek.

"Well," Tidus began as he walked away in triumph, "I don't care about that. I got a B and I'm proud."

"Good for you, I'll catch up," Selphie told him as she opened her locker.

The rest of the boys also went to theirs to get homework before going home.

"Hey, Sora."

"AH!" the voice startled him a little, "Oh, sorry, Namine'."

"That's ok. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, what do you need?"

Across the hall, Selphie was chatting away about how she and Tidus were going to spend their Valentine's Day. Of course, Kairi wasn't paying any attention. She was too busy looking across the hall at a _certain_ conversation taking place.

"Kairi?...Earth to Kairi!"

"Stop it, Selph!"

"C'mon, nothing's happening. They're just talking."

"Aw, I know. I just can't help being a little jealous, though."

"A little?"

"Ok, ok a lot. She's just so…so-"

"Easy, easy! Calm down, girl!"

"Heh…sorry."

Namine' continued, "I couldn't help but overhear you're doing great in science class. I was just wondering if…you could help me out a bit?"

"You mean, like being a tutor?"

"Yeah. I didn't do too hot on my last exam."

"Sure thing. We can meet at the library tomorrow after school."

"Thanks, Sora, this means a lot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Sora took Kairi out to eat at the Italian restaurant downtown. The whole time, Kairi's mind seemed to be on something else.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, "Are…you all right?"

"Hmm…oh, sorry what?"

"You seem distracted, Kai. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, everything's great! A-ok!" she flashed a cheesy, fake grin at him.

Sora gave her the 'You're definitely lying' look.

"Kairi…what's going on?"

"Oh, I just…just," she paused, "I'm a little jealous."

Sora looked quite surprised, "About what?"

"You, and…Namine'."

"What! You don't think-"

Kairi nodded.

"Hey…cheer up. If I liked _her, _would I be taking _you_ to this place?"

"Well…no."

"See? We're just friends. I'm helping her out with some homework. That's all."

"Ok…if you say so."

"Glad to see you understand." Sora took her hand and kissed it, "So, you ready for dessert yet?"

She smiled, "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A FEW DAYS LATER:

"So, Namine', how's the homework coming along?"

"Great, Sora! Thanks so much for helping me out!"

Sora did one of his famous grins, "Just here to help, you know."

"Well, I really appreciate it! I feel more prepared for that test next week."

"Yeah, it won't be that bad. You'll do fine."

Across the hall…

"Selph, why am I like this? Why am I so worried?" Kairi wondered.

"You just really love him, that's all. It's hard to imagine him with someone else, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know _exactly_ what you are going through, girl. Tidus once had this chick over at his house some days, and for the longest time I thought he liked her. But, I found out that it was just his cousin! How silly, huh?"

"So, you're saying Sora and Namine' are cousins?" Kairi laughed.

Selphie giggled, "No, silly. But, it's kinda the same, right?"

"I guess," she sighed.

"So, ready for class?"

"Yeah, I just gotta find my pencil. I can't seem to remember where I put it!'

"Well, you can just catch up with me later then. Bye, Kairi!" she left.

_She's right, I guess…I just like him so much, it hurts to see another girl with him. Even if it's just a friend._

Without another thought, she glanced over to see the two.

Namine' jumped on Sora, giving him a big hug.

"Thanks so much!" she told him.

Kairi didn't know why, but tears started to form, _Just friends, huh?_

Sora didn't know what to do. It would be kind of rude not to hug back, 'cuz she was his friend and all. But, it might seem weird if he did, too. People might think he liked HER instead.

_What the heck? It's just a hug._

He put his arms around her, and at that moment, Kairi ran down the hall, sobbing.


	16. Regrets

What will Kairi think of Sora when they finally confront after the "incident"?

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 16** Regrets

Sora stood at the flagpole after school, waiting for Kairi.

_I wonder what's taking her. We agreed that we would meet here…I'm really confused._

After a while passed by, Sora finally gave up and decided to find out why she didn't come. So, he walked in the direction of her house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi just lay on her bed, her head buried in her pink, frilly pillow.

_Why would he lie to me about that? They aren't just friends. Why else would he hug her **that **way if he didn't really care and maybe…maybe even like her?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door.

It was opened by her mom.

"Kairi, honey! It's for you, come down here!"

She sighed and whispered under her breath, "If it's Sora, oh boy is he gonna-"

"Hi, Kairi!"

_I spoke too soon._

"Don't you 'Hi, Kairi!' me, Sora!"

"Whoa whoa, Kai, what's up with you?" Sora seemed quite alarmed by her tone of voice.

"You should know."

"Kairi, I just came over to see why you didn't show up after school…And, you act like THIS?"

"Sora, stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Well, I don't! So stop yelling at me!"

Kairi shivered. She hated arguing like this. She and Sora had never fought before.

"I…" she started to cry, "I'm just scared."

"Kairi…it's okay," he stepped closer so he could hug her, but was taken aback when she stepped away.

"Kairi?" his eyes were now starting to glisten with tears, "Why won't…I'm just trying to…"

"Sora…..I'm scared that, even though you say I'm the only one…that I'm not."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

The look on Sora's face made it seem like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

He asked, "Kai…you don't mean?"

The sorrow in his voice was too much for Kairi to bear, but she continued:

"We're through…Sora."

She closed the door, and Sora's cheeks were soon stained with tears. He dropped to his knees, and his hands covered his face.

_What did I do to make her so…so angry? I can't believe it. She really meant it…she broke up with me and I didn't even…I didn't…_

Moisture fell from Sora's eyes and stained his jeans. He was crying so much he was shaking, and his choking sobs grew louder every second.

"Kairi…Why?...I…I love you…" His words were muffled through whimpering cries.

Kairi noticed him outside her window, but soon pulled the curtains so they would close again, trying to ignore him. She sat against one of the walls in her room, and started to cry, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kairi got to her locker, she fumbled trying to put in the combination.

She slammed her fist on the metal, "Stupid lock!"

"Kairi!" Selphie had been there most of the time, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!"

She finally opened the door, quickly grabbed what she needed, and slammed it shut.

Selphie stared wide-eyed after her as she stormed away.

"What's her deal?"

On the other side of the hall, Sora was in a similar mood. Riku and Tidus tried to talk to him, but he never answered.

"C'mon, dude, what's up with you?" Tidus questioned.

Riku agreed, "Yeah, you aren't yourself today."

Sora stopped what he was doing and didn't move, "Just…go away, you guys."

"Hi, Sora!"

"WHAT!"

He turned to see Namine' looking up at him, mouth agape and eyes glossy. Her head was now faced down.

"Oh…Namine', I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I just didn't expect that. Are…Are you-"

"No…No, I'm not okay," he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora sat toward the middle of the classroom, ready for the most boring class ever…when Kairi entered, coming over.

"You're in MY seat," she told him.

"How is it _your_ seat, huh!" he snapped back.

"I always sit in it!"

"Not today you aren't!"

Kairi let out a breath of frustration and went to another seat, "Hmph!"

The rest of the students who had observed were pretty sure this is the LAST thing they'd expect to see. Sora and Kairi fighting? Not possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the day, Namine' noticed that Kairi was acting funny as well. She decided to walk over and ask:

"Kairi, are…are you okay?"

"NO! And it's all your fault!"

Namine' was really confused now, "Me?...Why me?"

"Oh, don't go all innocent on me. I think you know."

"Know what?"

Kairi just turned around to walk in the other direction, and was soon outside.

Namine' caught up with her, "Kairi I just-" She ran faster, "I just wanna know-"

"Hey, Namine'!" a voice shouted.

She turned to a boy with blonde hair, who was waving at her.

"Roxas!" she ran over to him.

Kairi slowly glanced over, "Wh…What?"

She decided to see what was going on and went over there as well.

"This is why I hate that he's home schooled," Namine' explained to her, "I never get to see him much."

"But, who…is he?"

A hand was now shaking hers, "I'm Roxas. Namine' is my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend!_

Oh boy, now what? I hope you all review lots for this one! I really want to know if it was a good one or not. Thx!


	17. Forgive Me

WOW! This chapter came really fast didn't it? LOLZ. So, now that Kairi knows Sora wasn't cheating on her after all, will she have the guts to tell him she's sorry?

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 17 Forgive Me**

"Kairi?..." Namine' waved a hand in front of her blank face, "Kairi!"

"Whoa! What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

Kairi then let out a sigh, "I don't know anymore."

_I'm such an idiot!_

"So…how am I involved in this again?" Namine' asked her.

"I'll…I'll tell you later. I just gotta find Sora!" Kairi ran back towards the school, hoping that he hadn't left for home yet.

Roxas looked at Namine', "So, did I upset her, or something?"

The blonde shrugged, "I dunno. I guess we'll find out soon, though."

Kairi dashed into the halls, frantically searching for him, "Sora! Sora!"

She then, by accident, bumped into someone. Papers were sent flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," he told her, as he picked up his belongings.

"Tidus!" she was hoping he knew something, "I _really_ need to know where Sora's at!"

"Why the rush?" he looked at her puzzlingly.

"I have to tell him something."

_I thought those two weren't speaking to each other anymore, _"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but…he left school early today."

"Why?"

"Well, since it's the weekend, he's going with Riku and his family to L.A. for a little vacation."

"Great…"

"Don't you have his cell phone number?"

"I'll try. But, knowing the way I've been acting lately, he probably won't even answer."

She took her flip phone from her pocket and dialed: _573-8920. _**(A/N: OOOOOH! Now me and all the other Sora fangirls finally have his number! LOL jk)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The suburban had been traveling for quite a while, and Sora and Riku hadn't said a word yet. They were both really bored.

"Hey," Sora broke the silence, "Thanks for inviting me, you guys."

"No problem," Riku's father answered.

His mom then spoke, "Well, you do _live_ with us now, so it's like you're part of the

family, too, anyways."

Sora leaned over to Riku and said silently, "This should get my mind off of her, dontcha think?"

"Hmmm…maybe."

Sora then heard his phone ring, and he prayed to God that it wasn't Kairi…but, was soon disappointed.

"It's her."

Riku was all like, "Answer it, dude!"

"What?"

"C'mon, Sora. What if it's something important? I mean, why else would she call you?"

"To yell at me," he turned off his phone.

Riku was frustrated, "Oh, boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hi, this is Sora. I'm not available right now. Please leave me a message."_

_BEEP!_

"Sora…I know you probably won't want to listen to this…but, I'm really sorry and I…I don't know why I never believed you. I guess I'll see you when you get back. This is Kairi by the way. I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora and Riku were having a blast in the city! Shopping for cool clothes, eating out, swimming in the ocean, and other fun things.

After they were done for the day, they went back to the hotel and fainted on their beds from exhaustion.

"Boy…what fun, huh?" Riku laughed, despite that he was tired.

"Yeah. I…kinda miss those days when…" Sora tried not to cry, "Never mind."

Before he fell asleep, he decided to check his phone for new text messages.

_Hi, Sora! This is your mother. I'm coming to visit you next week so be prepared to spend some time together! Love ya, sweetie._

_MOM_

-deleted-

_Hey, Sora, are you and Riku having lots of fun? Wish I could come, but I got family coming over and my parents made me stay here. Peace out! _

_TIDUS_

_p.s. Oh, by the way, Kairi was looking for you at school yesterday. She said she had to-_

-deleted-

_Heya boys! Hope ur havin fun hanging out or…whatever you guys do. Laters!_

_SELPH_

-deleted-

"_You have one, unheard message"_

Sora looked at the number.

"Not again," he whispered to himself. He deleted Kairi's voicemail as well.

_I'm never gonna get her outta my head. But, I kind of don't want to talk to her, either. -sigh- What do I do now?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That next Monday, Sora was quite depressed. He didn't know how hard it would be to stay away from Kairi. He was also still quite confused about her actions. If she truly loved him, wouldn't she believe him? And, she still-

"Sora?" a quiet voice spoke behind him.

Sora's heart ached, as he replied, "What, Kairi?"

He didn't even turn around to face her. He was afraid of looking at her again. Afraid that he'd be a jerk to her again.

"I…I just…Did you get my message?"

Sora didn't want to do this but:

"What message?"

"Okay, then…I see. You thought I was going to yell at you, right?" she knew.

"Yeah. Even though we aren't together anymore, I still don't want to fight."

"But I don't want it that way!" she exclaimed as tears came again like they did every day, "I can't stand just being friends or acquaintances. I…I need…"

"But, you didn't believe me! I was telling you the truth the whole time…" he was starting to get moisture in his eyes as well, "…and, you didn't even think that…that…"

"Sora, I just…"

"Kairi, I really don't think this conversation is going anywhere."

"But…"

She ran into him with her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"But, I still love you…so much."

Sora closed his locker.

Kairi continued, "I'm so sorry for not listening to you. Can you _please_ forgive me?"

Sora now turned to face her, _She said please…and she IS sorry._

He knew he wouldn't be able to resist that.

"I'm sorry, too, Kai."

Sora kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, too."

"Let's never fight over something stupid again, huh?"

"Yeah," he brought her closer to him, "Never."

YAY! Finally they are back together! And the story STILL isn't done yet! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	18. Ah, Love

Note To Readers:

OH MY GOSH, CAN MY TEACHERS STOP GIVING ME SO MANY STUPID PAPERS! Urghness! Anyways, sorry about the very long wait for this update. I really hate having to do homework! I haven't had, like, any free time at all. Again, so so sorry! Please don't be mad! Maybe, since I'm on break, if I feel like it I'll write another chapter, too. Anyways, I felt like we needed some more interaction between Sora and Kairi since they just got together again in the last chapter. Plus, I'm putting in some actual scenes with Riku and his girlfriend Natalie. _ENJOY!_

Last note- This is a T rated chapter

Thanks! Anime17

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**CHAP. 18 Ah, Love**

Hand in hand once again, after a long time, Sora and Kairi strolled down the sidewalk at their favorite park. Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder as they walked, making his face turn bright red.

They had both really missed spending time with one other…those treasured times together and those unforgetful memories; they knew there would be many more of them to come in the future.

Finding a bench not too far ahead, directly in front of the park's small pond, they decided to sit down. Kairi wrapped one arm around Sora, and he did the same. With the other arms their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwining.

Kairi looked at the beautiful night sky, and then down at the pond where the moon and stars were reflecting. All of a sudden, a thought that had never occurred to her came to mind.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hmmm?" he wondered.

"Do…..do you think it will always be like this? Will we always stay together?"

Sora never thought she would bring that up, "Of course…Why would you think we wouldn't?"

"I don't know. Maybe…" she paused for a moment, "Maybe I'm just scared something will happen."

Sora stroked her cheek assuringly, "Hey…We'll be alright." He gave her a kiss, "You worry too much sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie looked at the gift wrapped CD she had bought for Riku's birthday.

_I hope he likes this…It's his favorite band!_

She was looking forward to their date today when she'd be able to give it to him. Just then, the doorbell rang and her mom called her downstairs.

"Natalie, he's here!"

"Okay!"

She hid the present in her purse and descended the stairs.

When she met Riku at the doorway, he smiled, "You look nice today, Natalie."

"Happy birthday, Riku! You do, too," she gave him a great big hug.

Later that day after a lovely dinner, a movie, and other random fun things, the two of them sat under a tree in the park.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Riku asked Natalie.

She giggled, "About a million times, silly," she wrapped her arms around him, "But… that's still never enough."

Riku was taken by surprise when Natalie pulled him into a lip lock. His arms soon embraced her as he returned the favor. It was quite a long while before they finally parted, and they stared into each other's eyes.

Riku soon realized the sun setting, sadly telling Natalie, "It's getting late. Maybe we should go."

Natalie sighed, "I guess so."

They stood up and started walking their separate ways toward home.

"Goodnight, birthday boy," Natalie winked at him.

"See ya!"

Just after Natalie crossed the street, she realized something.

_Crap! I still need to give him the CD!_

She turned around and started to run back, "Riku, wait!"

Riku turned around at the sound of her voice, but his mouth did not form a smile…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what is the answer to problem number three?" Sora asked.

"Hmmmmm," Kairi tried working out the problem on her piece of notebook paper, "Just give me a minute here."

They were both sitting on Sora's bed, doing some math homework and studying for a test they had the next day.

"Is it…six?"

"Yes! Good job, Kai," Sora flashed his famous cheesy grin.

"Phew!" Kairi lie down, "My brain hurts!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh, "You're doing great so far. But, you're right," he admitted, "Maybe we should take a little break."

He moved all of the books and papers off the bed, and then plopped down onto the soft mattress as well, resting his head on a pillow.

Sora yawned, "Oh boy…maybe I do need a nap."

"No," Kairi turned to face him, "You just need to relax."

Her hands were now placed around his neck, her fingers messing with his hair.

Sora got the hint and put his hands around Kairi's waist, pulling her closer.

Kairi placed her lips on his, and Sora kissed her back.

It was a short, sweet kiss, and after parting Sora stated, "We need to relax more often."

That made Kairi smile, "I love you, Sora. Don't ever forget that."

"You know I won't," he placed another gentle kiss on her forehead.

After looking at each other for a long time, Sora felt he needed to ask Kairi something.

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"…and, you know you can trust me."

"Yes."

"Then…what do you say to trying something new?"

"Like what?" Kairi's eyes looked confused.

"Like this."

Sora gently placed his hand on her cheek, and leaned in to kiss her again. But, this wasn't just any normal kiss.

Kairi noticed that Sora's lips began to part, so she followed suit and opened hers as well. Then, Kairi's heart leaped inside her chest. Sora's tongue was entering her mouth, arousing an unexpected sensation within her. Tingles of pleasure went up her spine as she touched his tongue with hers.

Every second became more and more passionate then the last, and they had now been making out for six minutes straight. The desire to want the other more was driving them insane.

Soon, Sora had rolled over on top of Kairi. Needing to taste even more if her, he began to kiss down from her mouth to her neck.

Intrigued by his actions, Kairi grabbed the bottom of Sora's shirt and pulled it off.

Kairi's lip curled up as she looked, _Man, I never knew he worked out that much!_

Her thoughts soon changed, and she gasped from Sora slowly beginning to pull up her top. A moan was soon heard coming from her throat as Sora began to move his fingers up to her bra.

Kairi's lips were soon covered by his lips again, and their tongues danced in their mouths.

They had never felt so much love for each other before, but when Sora's fingers started to reach under Kairi's bra, he heard her shout, "Sora, wait!"

Sora stopped. He had gone _way_ too far. He couldn't believe he let his emotions take over so quickly.

"Kai, I'm…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Kairi put a finger up to his mouth, "Shhhhh. It's okay. It's my fault, too."

"But-"

"Sora, it's okay. Don't feel so bad," a lustful smile came upon her, "Besides, I had fun."

"Well…let's just not go THAT far again, alright?"

"Agreed. We're still too young. We'll just have to wait."

"Until when?" Sora asked, again kissing her lips.

"Well…don't you want to get married after high school?"

Sora's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Marriage? After school was over? It was too long off to think about it now…but still-

_RING! RING!_

Sora thoughts came to a halt, and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Sora, it's Riku! Get Kairi and come to the hospital quick!"_ you could tell he was upset by the sound in his voice.

"What! Hospital?"

A Pause…Riku's sobs could be heard on the other end.

"_It's Natalie…She's hurt."_

WOW! Lot's of stuff going on in this chapter! Hope you all liked it and please review! I wanna know if the plot I'm going with is alright with you guys. Thank You!


	19. Life's Not Simple

"It was a time of holiday cheer…A time of breaks from school and homework…and a time of more frequent story updates!"

My Christmas break will officially start this week, so I will be able to put up chapters more often for a while now:)

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 19 Life's Not Simple**

As Riku sat at the hospital in the waiting room, the sound of a car screeching to a halt echoed in his head…

_It's all my fault…I could've walked her home. I could've protected her…_

He was trying so hard to get that scene out of his head, but nothing would work.

Soon, the double doors of the room flung open as Sora and Kairi ran in.

"Riku! Is she okay?" Sora asked him.

"I…I'm not sure, you guys. She's been unconscious for a couple hours now."

Kairi sat in the chair next to Riku, trying to comfort him, "She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"It's…all my fault, too. I…I feel so awful."

He buried his face in his hands and wept as Kairi hugged him tight.

Sora sat next to Kairi and was starting to get moisture in his eyes as well just thinking about the situation. An unexpected thought came to his mind at that moment…

"_**Hey, Sora?"**_

"**_Hmmm?"._**

"_**Do…..do you think it will always be like this? Will we always stay together?"**_

"_**Of course…Why would you think we wouldn't?"**_

"**_I don't know. Maybe…Maybe I'm just scared something will happen."_**

_What…what if the same thing happened to Kairi? What if she somehow got…hurt?_

Sora soon had tears streaming down his face and grabbed his girlfriend's hand in a tight squeeze. He now knew how Riku felt…why he was feeling so sad and depressed.

Kairi looked up at him, "Not you, too, Sora…"

She put a hand on his face and turned it so she could look him straight in the eye.

"Natalie will be alright."

Sora wanted to tell her why he was _really_ crying…so he did, "It…It's not that."

"Then…what's wrong?"

"I…I could never imagine what it would be like if…if….."

"If what, Sora?"

"If I lost you…if something ever happened to you I don't know if I could…go on living my life. I just couldn't…"

Kairi gave him a quick peck on the check and held him close to her.

"Well, I'm here now…aren't I?" a tear trickled down her check when she spoke, "I'm here, Sora."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kairi…this is for you. I want you to always be with me."_

_-----_

"_Yes, Sora…yes I will."_

_-----_

"_I now pronounce you…"_

_-----_

"_Sora, is…is this a dream? Because I never want it to end."_

_-----_

"_Look at her, Kai…she looks just like you."_

_-----_

"_Leave me alone! What do you want?"_

_-----_

"_Don't step any closer. Or else the girl di-"_

-----

"_Kairi…I love…I love…y-"_

_-----_

"_SOOOORRRAAA!"_

_-----_

"_Sora?...Sora, are you okay?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sora? Sora, wake up!"

"AH!" his eyes popped open, "K…Kairi?"

_Was it…just a dream?...Or is it…_

"You were having a nightmare. You okay?" the red head asked him.

"Yeah…I'm okay, Kai. I guess."

Sora looked out the window to see that it was dark outside.

"How long have we been waiting?" he wondered.

"Quite a while. Riku's still asleep. He dozed off, too."

Their conversation was cut short when a nurse came out.

Kairi shook Riku to wake him, "Riku! Riku!"

"Wha-? Oh, Kairi…any news?"

He then saw the nurse and stood up.

"Is…is she going to be alright?"

The nurse replied, "She's awake now. But we don't know what's going to happen. You can go in to see her if you like."

Riku was scared. He didn't want to see Natalie in that awful condition again.

He turned around, "You two gonna come?"

Sora and Kairi smiled. He took that as a yes.

OKAY! Hope you all liked that! Right now I'm kind of at a roadblock. If you review can you give me some ideas of what to do with the plot next? THANKS!


	20. Good and Bad News

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! (throws lots of confetti) Here is my first fanfiction update of the year 2007! 

Also, thank you to the reviewers who gave me ideas for the story's plot. I'm KIND OF doing what you mentioned but KIND OF not, too. You'll just have to find out by reading...

**_Is Love Joy or Sorrow?_**

**Chap. 20 Good and Bad News**

Approaching Natalie's room, Riku's heart beat faster and faster with each step. He did not want to see her now...but, then again he _did_. Even though he hated seeing her in the condition she was, he wanted to comfort her as well.

The nurse lead them down one more hallway before stopping in front of a door labeled '214.'

She smiled gently, "She's in here. I'll leave you all alone for a few minutes."

"Thank you," Riku replied.

Slowly turning the handle and hearing the door open, he peeked in at first. She was mostly covered in blankets and also had a cast on her left arm.

"Natalie?"

Natalie's bright green orbs were now opened and she tilted her head slightly to look up at him.

"Riku...hi," she spoke weakly.

He came in and told her, "I'm not the only one."

Sora and Kairi followed behind as Natalie barely forced a smile to come upon her lips.

"Hey, guys. Glad you could come see me," she giggled in her throat, "Although...I wish it was in different circumstances."

"It's no problem," Kairi said, "We all want to make sure you're okay."

"Hiya!" a voice behind Kairi shouted, making her jump.

She whirled around to find..."Tidus! Don't scare me like that!"

Natalie giggled again at the amusement before her.

"Sorry, Kairi," Tidus apologized as he and Selphie came in from the hall.

Selphie was exicted, "I'm so glad you are awake! I was so worried about you, girl!"

"Thanks for caring," Natalie replied.

Sora hadn't said a word so far. The entire time he had been staring at Natalie's bed, daydreaming...as he saw Kairi, the one he loved more than anyone in the world, lying there in her place.

"Sora?"

He snapped out of it, "Oh! Sorry..."

Kairi gave him a look, "The 'you know what', if you please?" She extended her hand.

"Yeah! Oooops."

He handed Kairi a card, and then in turn Kairi opened it and put it by Natalie to read.

"It's a get well card."

Natalie was trying hard not to cry, "Thanks, Kairi."

Riku bent down right next to her, "Hey...What's wrong?"

"It's all...my fault this happened. If I would have given you your gift earlier, I wouldn't have-"

"Gift?" he smiled, "You had a gift for me?"

"Yeah...although it's probably been smashed and in the middle of the road now."

"It's okay."

Natalie was confused, "What?"

"I don't need it. The best gift I could ever have for my birthday is just being with you."

At saying that he was starting to weep as well.

"I...just don't want you to be hurt. That's all."

"Riku...I'll be fine. As long as you are here I can pull through this."

Riku kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

After some more conversation between the friends, the nurse came back in.

"I'm sorry, but you all need to leave now. The doctor wants to do another x-ray test on her."

"It's okay," said Riku, "We'll just wait more."

He looked into his girlfriend's eyes.

"No matter how long she's here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about an hour, it was getting quite late...Almost midnight to be precise.

"Hey, Riku," Sora shook him from sleep.

"Y...Yes?"

"I...think I'm gonna have to head home."

The others agreed.

Riku looked at the clock, "Wow...it's that time already?"

"You staying?" Kairi asked him.

"Of course. I'll say goodbye to Natalie for you. She'll understand why you all needed to go."

As soon as all his friends left, Riku fell asleep again. He dreamed horrible things...about Natalie and what might happen to her. It seemed to take place over and over in his mind every time he had a chance to slumber in the waiting room.

When another half hour went by, he was awoken by footsteps coming near him.

He looked up, then stood ubruptly out of his chair, seeing that it was the doctor.

"How...did the test go?"

"Well, I have some good news..."

The hope that Riku had soon faded at the next words spoken:

"...and some bad news as well."

"Oh...okay."

"Natalie is doing fine. She is recovering quite well and should be out of here in a few days."

Riku was a little confused, "How...how is there bad news, then?"

"...While doing the x-ray we found something...unexpected."

"Wh...What?"

"I'm afraid...she has cancer."

OOOOOOH! Another cliffhanger! So...any more plot ideas? I think I know the direction I'm going with this story and all, I'm just not sure about filling in the 'gaps' still. For example, help for the plot in my next chapter would be GREAT! Thank you :) and more reviews please, as always.


	21. There's Hope

Here's the next update (took me long enough, didn't it?) Sorry, but remember I'm kinda stuck on what the "filler/gap" chapters will be about. At the end of this story make sure to read my comments!

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 21 There's Hope**

_"Natalie is doing fine. She is recovering quite well and should be out of here in a few days."_

_Riku was a little confused, "How...how is there bad news, then?"_

_"...While doing the x-ray we found something...unexpected."_

_"Wh...What?"_

_"I'm afraid...she has cancer."_

Despite the shock that Riku vividly showed in his facial expression, he shook it off and tried to show he was calm about the situation.

"Oh...I see," he said in a monotone voice.

"Apparently she's had it for a while now. I guess she didn't want to tell anyone." **(A/N: got this idea from the movie "A Walk To Remember"...sounds familiar, huh?)**

Riku didn't say anything.

"Would...you like to see her again?" the doctor asked with concern.

Riku just nodded, showing no emotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie groggily awakened, her vision blurry from sleep.

"Uhh...wow. I must've been resting for quite a while."

She glanced over at a nearby chair. She saw Riku with his head down on his lap.

_I guess he's pretty tired, too._

"Riku...are you-"

"Why?..." he mumbled.

Natalie was taken aback since she didn't expect him to be awake.

"Huh? Oh, Riku...I didn't think you..."

"Why didn't you tell my anything?"

"...What?" she slowly sat up in her bed.

Riku looked up at her with a tear stained face.

"Riku..."

"You knew...you knew you had cancer and you never thought of mentioning it to me?"

The pain in Natalie's heart after hearing that was unbearable.

"Riku, I...I didn't know that you..."

Moisture trickled down her cheek as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I just don't want you to worry about me...that's all."

"Natalie, I just wish...you would have told me sooner."

"I know. I should have."

Riku took her hand, "Have you at least been taking care of yourself? Doing treatment and such?"

"Yes. My dad takes me to the hospital every now and then."

"Then..." Riku's eyes were full of compassion, "I'll go with you, too. From now on I'll watch over you."

"...Thank you."

Riku's other hand now stroked the soft follicles of her hair.

Natalie questioned, "Are you sure you aren't worried too much?"

Riku smiled, "I'll be fine. Just know that you can tell me anything, and I'll listen."

He kissed Natalie's forehead, and then kissed her cheek ever so slightly, making her shiver with delight.

Natalie whispered, "Riku...I love you."

Riku slowly closed the space between them, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. This kiss was a turning point in both of their lives. They now knew the difficulties ahead, but wanted to treasure the moments they had left with each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selphie and Tidus walked down the hall, heading to their science class.

Selphie brought up, "I haven't seen Riku at all today."

"Well, he told me he's going to stay with Natalie at the hospital until she fully recovers," Tidus answered her.

"I see."

Tidus noticed her head hanging down and comforted her, "Don't worry. Riku said she should be back home by tomorrow."

Selphie looked up, grinning, "Really?"

"Yup. It sounds like she's just fine."

A young, blonde haired girl waved at the two as she ran towards them.

"Namine'!" Selphie exclaimed happily.

"Hey!" Namine' seemed excited about something, "Guess what?"

"Lemme guess," Tidus rubbed his chin in thought, "Roxas is now coming to this school, right?"

"Sadly...no," her mood changed suddenly and she was silent.

Selphie couldn't take it anymore, "So what's the news then, Namine'!"

"Oh. Whoops," she smiled at them sheepishly.

"Hey, guys," Sora came up by them with Kairi's hand in his.

"What's going on?" Kairi wondered.

Namine' was now ready to tell them what happened, "Well, I found out from a teacher that the school's going to get a foreign exchange student! They'll be coming today or tomorrow sometime."

"Cool!" Tidus thought this would be interesting.

Sora asked quizically, "So, where is this student from?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I_ do_ know that it's a guy," Namine' informed him.

"Oh, boy," Kairi rolled her eyes, "Just what we need! All the girls here are probably gonna be going 'goo-goo eyed' over him!"

"That's not all!" Namine' surprised her friends with the next sentence she spoke, "He's already graduated from college and works in the police force back where he lives!"

"What?" Tidus was confused, "So...why is he back in high school again?"

"I'm not sure. We should ask him when he comes."

"I just want to live a normal teenage life for once," said an unfamiliar voice behind them.

They turned around to see a tall boy with blue hair and glasses.

Namine' shrugged, "Or maybe we won't need to."

Kairi, Selphie, and Namine' were surprised to find him quite attractive...and drop-dead gorgeous, to say the least.

Selphie quickly walked over to shake his hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you! I'm Selphie Mimoko!" **(A/N: Weird last name, I know...couldn't think of anything)**

Tidus was getting a little jealous seeing her swoon over this foreigner.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Tidus silently spoke to Sora.

"What do you mean?" Sora was puzzled for a moment, until he saw the same weird look in Kairi's face as well, "Oh...now i get it."

Kairi greeted him as well, "I'm Kairi...and this is Namine', Tidus, and Sora."

The boy nodded, "It's nice to meet you all."

"So, where are you from?" Namine' wanted to know.

"Japan. My hometown is called Azumano." **(A/N: Any of you figure it out yet?)**

The girls awed in wonder.

"Hmph," Tidus was now ticked off, _I don't see what's so special about that..._

"Oh, we're so rude!" Kairi realized they had forgotten to ask him something, "What's your name?"

**Okay, you guys: If you have no freakin' clue who this person is, I'll tell you... **

**Does the anime D.N. Angel ring a bell at all? **

**Yup, yup, it's none other than Satoshi Hiwatari! (So...hott...LOL, I'm obsessed, huh?)**

**This idea is just helping me for "filler" chapters I need. Please review and tell me if you like what I'm doing! There's gonna be quite a bit of jealousy coming from Sora and Tidus in the next chapter. They won't be fond of this guy from the start! LOL  
**


	22. Who's the New Guy?

Now it's time to get a little anger stirred up because of the newcomer! Roxas also makes an appearance here :) And...for those of you who have no idea what Satoshi looks like, a good thing to do is look up in Google or Yahoo! images by searching "Satoshi," "Satoshi D.N. Angel," or "Satoshi Hiwatari."

Enjoy the chapter!

**_Is Love Joy or Sorrow?_**

**Chap. 22 Who's the New Guy?**

"The name's Satoshi. Satoshi Hiwatari."

Tidus was ticked, _Well this Satoshi guy better not make any sudden moves on my gal._

He pulled Sora over to the side while the girls were still chatting.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit."

Sora put a hand on Tidus' shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it! You're getting a little too steamed about the situation. It'll be fine."

"Fine? Fine! Just see how fine it will be when Kairi starts liking him!"

"Ha! Whatever, Tidus. There's no way she will ever-"

"Hey, Satoshi!" Kairi wanted to ask him something, "I'm guessing your pretty good at math, right?"

Sora was stunned, "...like him."

She wondered, "Can you help me with my homework today after school?"

"Sure," Satoshi answered her, "if you like."

Kairi smiled a big toothy grin and ran over to Sora.

"Hey, Sora, about our date tonight...can we do it tomorrow instead?"

"What!...I-I mean...why?"

"I was kind of...going to study with Satoshi later. Remember, he's a college graduate, so he can help me out a lot!"

"Oh, yeah. I...I guess it's no problem."

"Thank you, Sora!" she jumped up to hug him and kissed him on the cheek.

_This can't be happening..._Sora thought to himself, _I could help her study, too...right?_

Kairi continued, "I'm going to class. See you guys later."

"Okay...bye," Sora sighed as he watched her walk away.

Tidus loomed behind him and whispered, "See. I told you so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku walked with Natalie down the hall the next day, since she had finally recovered from surgery.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Natalie turned to look at Riku, "...I'm glad to be back at school."

He just laughed, "Really? I don't think I'd ever say that."

"That's what I thought so, too. But, after what happened to me I've learned to take my education seriously."

"Well," Riku took her hand, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me, too...Oh?"

Natalie had glanced over to the left, seeing Satoshi getting books from his locker.

"Heeeeeey...Who's _that_? He's really hott!"

Riku stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a look, "Excuse me?"

"Eeep! I...uh..." Natalie stuttered in embarrassment, "...What I _meant_ to say was: 'Who's that guy over there who's hott but could _never_ be as cute and handsome as my boyfriend, Riku?' " she smiled sheepishly.

"That's better."

"Um...maybe we should still introduce ourselves."

"Okay...sure," Riku reluctantly agreed, _I can't believe she said** that** about him..._

Natalie greeted him first, "Hi there, are you a new student?"

_Of course he is, Captain Obvious, _Riku chuckled to himself.

Satoshi replied, "Yes, I am. The name's Satoshi."

"Well, my name is Natalie and this is my boyfriend, Riku."

Riku shook his hand, regrettably, "Hi there..." and then he realized something, "Oh, so I'm guessing you're the new foreign exchange student Sora told me about."

"You both know Sora and the others?"

"Yep!" Natalie confirmed, "We hang out with them all the time!"

"I...hope you don't mind," he added, "but may I ask why you have that cast on your arm?"

"Oh, it's okay. I got, um...hit by a car and was in the hospital for a few days."

"I'm guessing that Riku took good care of you."

Riku was stunned that he said that, "Uh..." _I didn't know he could be that considerate..._

"He sure did!" Natalie grinned.

Riku took her hand again, "It was nice to meet you, Satoshi, but we need to get to class."

"I understand. Nice to meet you two as well."

As they walked away, Natalie asked Riku, "Are you okay with him being here? I'm really sorry about the comment I made earlier."

"It's alright."

"Besides, you know I love _you_ and only _you_."

He looked down at her happily, "Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Roxas!" Namine' ran over to her boyfriend as they embraced.

"How was school today?" he wondered.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old."

"So...are you ready for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Namine' was puzzled, "What about it?"

"Nothing much...just a little surprise I have ready because-"

"You remembered!"

"Of course," Roxas was surprised she would think he forgot, "It's been exactly one year since our first date."

"So, lover boy..." she teased, "What's in store for me?"

"You'll just have to wait. Now...are you ready to go? Our date can start right now if you like," he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"How could I refuse such an offer?"

They were about to lock lips when-

"Aaaaah!"

Their heads both jerked over, hearing the loud shrieks of girls by the sidewalk.

Namine' cheered as well, "It's Satoshi!"

Roxas was _very _interested in this person all of a sudden, "WHO?"

"He's the foreign exchange student who's staying for the rest of the year!" she sighed, "Isn't he charming?"

"Feh...What so special about him?" he crossed his arms.

Namine' added, "He already graduated from college _and_ is a police commander in Japan."

"So! I could be...I mean...uh," he couldn't think of what to say in his defense.

"Roxas?" Namine' smirked, "Are you...jealous?"

"What? Me? No! Who would be jealous of him! Why does everyone think he's 'all that' anyway?"

She put her arms around him, "Don't worry. No one could ever take _your_ place."

Roxas was a bit relieved now, "Same with you."

He leaned in and kissed her, but they were soon interrupted AGAIN.

"Namine'!" Selphie called her over.

"Just a sec! I'll be back Roxas, hold on," she ran over to talk.

_Hmmm...wonder what's up, _Roxas thought to himself.

In only a minute or so, Namine' ran back and told him the info.

She seemed _very _enthusiastic.

"Guess what? Kairi, Natalie, Selphie, and I are going to have a study group with Satoshi today!"

"WHAT!"

A/N: Wow...that's not good, huh? How far will the guys go to break this study group apart? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! And also..Please, please, if ANY of you are D.N. ANGEL fans, go check out my fanfic that I started! (just click on my user name) If you do read it, REVIEW that TOO! I really need some feedback! "Arigato" (thank you)


	23. Operation: 'Get Our Girls Back'

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait...I have a BUSY LIFE outside of writing fanfics and I hope you all understand that...**

**..._Anyways_...**

Alright! Here's the chapter when all the boys get mad and decide to try and break one of the girls' study groups with Satoshi. Will they succeed?

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 23 Operation: 'Get our Girls Back'!**

"WHAT!" Roxas could not believe his ears.

"That's right!" Namine' smiled, "We have that huge science test tomorrow, remember?"

"But...but what about our...date?"

"Oh, well...I was thinking, if it's alright with you, that we could wait to do it until later tonight."

"B-But...we were going to start it now."

Namine' laughed, "Don't worry. I'll be sure to make it up to you."

Roxas couldn't help but frown, "...Namine'..."

She leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips and assured him, "It'll be okay. We're just studying, you goof."

"I know," he admitted defeat, "Well, you have fun with that..."

"Okay!" she waved, "See ya later, I'll give you a call when we're done!"

"Yeah...bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She did what?" Riku was a bit surprised.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, and by the look on her face, it seemed like she didn't even care about our date at all."

"Kairi did the same to me earlier..." Sora sighed.

Tidus exploded, "See! I told you this was going to happen! They've been caught under Satoshi's 'spell' and don't even notice us anymore!"

"Aren't you taking this a little TOO far?" Riku suggested.

"No! Don't you feel the same about Natalie?"

"Well, I-" he stuttered for a bit, "I...I guess...I'm _somewhat_ jealous."

"...and I think it's time for some sweet revenge, boys! Don't you?"

"Revenge?" Sora was puzzled, "How?"

"We just turn the tables on _them _and make _them _jealous instead," Tidus grinned, "It's brilliant!"

"I don't know..." Roxas rubbed his chin in thought, "What girl could we find who would help us?"

"Uh-well...I'm not quite sure."

Tidus' plan wasn't quite perfect yet, but the next day at school everything would fall into place.

...or so it seemed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long-haired brunette walked down the school hallway with her head down in despair.

_Sigh..._"I'm never going to pass my English test tomorrow..."

Suddenly four boys popped up in front of her, making her scream.

"Eeeep! Who are you guys?"

"Hey," Riku greeted, "You're new here, right?"

"Um...well, yeah, I came here about two days-"

Tidus interrupted, "We overheard that you were worried about a test. We could help you out!"

"Oh...really?"

Roxas and Sora both nodded, "Of course!"

She grinned, "Thank you very much!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, boys..." Tidus said in a scheming tone, "It's time for 'Operation: Get the chicks back!"

Sora sighed, "Can we just do this already?"

"You got it!" he rang the girl's doorbell.

She opened the door, having her backpack on her shoulders and ready to go.

"Hey, boys!"

"HI!" they all greeted.

Once in the car and driving toward their destination, the girl asked them, "So, who's house are we studying at?"

"We'll head over to mine," Riku answered, "But first..."

Sora continued, "...we'd like you to meet our girlfriends, if that's okay."

"Um...all right!"

_This is perfect! Everything's going according to plan, _Tidus thought to himself as a huge grin spread across his face.

This whole time, Roxas was feeling a bit uneasy, _Namine' is gonna kill me for this!...But, I have to fake that I'm happy about it...it's the only way we can do this..._

"Here's Kairi's house," Riku pulled in the driveway.

Once they all were by the doorway, Sora volunteered to ring the doorbell.

Kairi answered the door, of course, "Sora! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to interrupt your guys' study group, I brought the whole gang here."

"Um..."

They all came in, the girl included. Namine' and Natalie were in the room, but Satoshi and Selphie weren't.

"So...where's your study partner?" Tidus asked them all.

"He went to get some snacks in the kitchen with Selphie," Namine' answered.

"Oh..." _Don't freak out Tidus...keep your cool...they're coming right back._

It was Roxas' turn next, "Hey, have you guys met?" he asked the girl.

"It's nice to meet you all!" she smiled, "I've seen you around school before. I'm new there."

"Yup," Riku added, "...and we're going to help her study for tomorrow, since we know what to expect from the teacher's and all."

"_All_ of you?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded, "Of course! The more people helping her, the better!"

Kairi was feeling quite awkward...and a bit jealous as well. The other girls were a bit confused, too.

"Oh!" the girl almost forgot, "...How rude of me. I forgot to mention my name. I'm-"

"RISA?" Satoshi had come back with Selphie.

Risa looked over at him, "Hiwatari!"

She ran up to him and hugged him, "I had no idea _you_ were here!"

All the others' mouths gaped open.

"You...you know him?" Tidus questioned.

"Of course!" Risa replied, "We go to high school together in Japan."

Satoshi continued, "And we were both planning to be foreign exchange students."

"But we never knew we'd end up being in the same place. This is a great surprise!"

"At first I didn't want to, knowing I might not see Risa for a long time, but now I guess that's changed."

"Hiwatari?"

Satoshi looked down at Risa from hearing his name, "Hmm?"

"I missed you," and with that, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"WHAT!" Tidus frowned, _Could this plan get any worse now?_

"Yeah..._great_plan you had, Tidus," Riku told him sarcastically.

"Plan? What plan?" Selphie looked at them suspiciously.

"Well...that is...oh boy," Tidus looked down in defeat.

Selphie was about to start asking questions when-

"Hey, girls," Satoshi spoke, "I think I'll help Risa with her studying. I'm sure the guys can help you all out just fine."

Natalie was one in shock, "But, wait...I thought-"

"Well...it's just as I thought," Riku crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

Namine' asked, "Why are you guys acting so weird?"

"You ruined our anniversary date!" Roxas snapped back.

"Always hanging out with your study group and not me!" Tidus told Selphie.

Sora glanced at Kairi, "We don't go on many dates anymore. I never see you around!"

All the boys faced away with disgust.

"We...didn't mean to hurt you," Natalie spoke up.

"Please. Can you forgive us?" Selphie pleaded.

The guys didn't respond.

Kairi got an idea and had a mischievous smile, "Girls...you know what to do."

They all nodded, spun their boyfriends around, and locked lips.

After pulling away, the boys grinning in satisfaction all said, "WE FORGIVE YOU!"

**A/N: It's cheesy, I know XD I was running out of ideas heehee**


	24. Life Keeps Going

A/N: It's the last chapter of this story. I know...it's sad! But don't you worry! If you really liked this one I am letting you know that there will possibly be a sequel later on. I will also write a story continuing the plot left off after Kingdom Hearts 2. Enjoy the ending and please review as always :) Thank you!

_**Is Love Joy or Sorrow?**_

**Chap. 24 Life Keeps Going**

You didn't think they'd forgive them just like that, would you?

The boys still weren't convinced, even after the lip lock action between them and their girls. Kairi, Namine', Selphie, and Natalie went all out to prove their loyalty, and for that their boyfriends were very grateful.

All was now okay between Satoshi and the guys, and Risa and him started hanging out with the gang and became good friends with them. At the end of the year they had to part, heading back home to Japan.

Time flew by for our friends. Soon, their high school years were coming to an end. On graduation day, everyone was quite excited, especially Sora's mom who came to visit:

_"You're so adorable in your gown, Sora! C'mere and give your mamma a hug!"_

_"It's NOT a gown, mom! It's a ROBE!"_

Following the ceremony, Kairi pulled Sora over to a corner.

"Hey, um...remember that day I talked about getting married after high school?" she asked him.

Sora immediately began to blush and was in complete shock, "Yes...but-"

"I don't think I'm ready yet..." she pouted her lips in a funny manner, "Forgive me, Sora?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Of course! You have no idea how happy I am!"

Kairi's expression now showed confusion, "Elaborate..."

"Well, I mean, I love you...but marriage? Maybe later on in our lives, but not...um..." he struggled for the words to say.

Kairi got on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry, I'm not mad."

Sora felt like melting in a puddle at that moment, smiling a cheesy grin from ear to ear. Every time she kissed him it still felt like the first one between them...still with as much love and passion as the last. It seemed as things could only go up from here for the two of them.

He then surprised Kairi when he placed his hand on her cheek, as his face changed from a goofy smile into a look of intensity. Kairi had never seen such a passion in his eyes before now. It was a true and pure emotion.

"Kairi..." her clear complexion and sheer beauty blew him away, "I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with you. Some day..."

He brought his other hand around her waist.

"You'll be with me...and only me."

Kairi couldn't help but shed tears of joy. Her knees were trying not to give out was as she felt her body tremble as he spoke every word.

Sora leaned in closer to her, and-

"Break it up, you two love birds!" Riku shouted.

They both looked up, and Sora was quite ticked off at his best friend.

Riku ignored the angry look and continued, "You guys need to get over here! We're having a group shot!"

Riku, Natalie, Namine', Roxas, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, and Sora all got together outside at the school entryway as their parents took numerous photos with digital cameras and camcorders.

When they could finally stop posing for the shots, all the friends looked at each other in anticipation.

"College, huh?" Roxas cocked his head to one side in thought.

"Yeah. It's pretty exciting," Namine' agreed.

"Time to party!" Selphie yelled as she jumped in the air.

Tidus shouted with much enthusiasm, "No PARENTS!"

"...and more time together," Natalie said, "All of us."

Riku took off his cap, "To the future?"

Everyone else followed suit and did the same, "To the future!"

They all threw their caps in the air and screamed at the top of their lungs.

Kairi looked at Sora, "To us?"

Sora scooped her up in his arms, "To us."

Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met. The noise of the world faded behind them.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

_Was this the end, or just the beginning?_

_Whatever it was...life just kept on going..._

_**THE END!**_

**A/N: Cheesy ending, I know XD I hope you all have enjoyed my story. Look forward to more Kingdom Hearts fanfics by me! Especially this upcoming summer!**

Tootles!

**xxxAnime17xxx**


End file.
